Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung
by mara7
Summary: Ihre Gene machten sie zur X5. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern sind bei ihr nur die nachteiligen Gensequenzen der X- Serie ausgeprägt. Ein (fast ) normales Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Manticore. AU *Teil 6 hat Rating R* *COMPLETE*
1. Prolog

Titel: Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung Teil: 1 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Pilot Rating: PG -13 Zusammenfassung: Ihre Gene machten sie zur X5. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern sind bei ihr nur die nachteiligen Gensequenzen der X- Serie ausgeprägt. Ein (fast ) normales Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Manticore. Pairing: ? Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Die Story gehört mir, der Rest von DA nicht. A/N: Versuch mich mal an einer neuen Art von AU. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Gebt bitte Feedback  
  
Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung  
  
Also wie war das noch? Ein X-5 ist stark, übermenschlich schnell und besitzt überaus scharfe Sinne. Was aber ist, wenn eines der Babys, welche unsere Leihmütter zur Welt brachten, nicht die Vorteile, sondern nur die Nachteile der X- Serie genießt? Wenn dieses Baby sich als ein absoluter Fehlschlag erweist? Das zwar Schüttelanfälle bekommt und dreimal im Jahr unter den alles bezwingenden Drang, sich fortzupflanzen leidet, aber ansonsten vollkommen normal ist? Bei meiner Geburt müssen die Gentechniker in Manticore regelrecht entsetzt gewesen sein. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Geschwistern bestand ich nämlich keinen ihrer Tests. Sie hätten mich wohl sofort getötet -wozu viel Geld in das Training eines Soldaten stecken, der nicht die Erfolge der X- Serie bringt? - wenn nicht mein Vater gewesen wäre. Oh, natürlich nicht mein richtiger Vater. Keine Ahnung, wie viele Menschen und Tiere Manticore die DNA lieferte, aus der ich entstand. Nein, jener Mann war Dr. Christian Kasrimar, ein Sohn deutscher und indischer Einwanderer. Er überzeugte die Verantwortlichen von Manticore, dass es ein Fehler wäre, mich zu töten. Immerhin wäre ich ja auf meine Art einzigartig. Schließlich willigten sie ein, mich seiner Verantwortung auszuhändigen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würden sich meine Gene ja noch irgendwie entwickeln? Und so wuchs ich denn bis zu meinen 6.Lebensjahr in seinen Haus auf. Obwohl es auf den Grundstück von Manticore stand - nichtsdestotrotz war ich ja eine X5, die man nicht einfach frei herumlaufen lassen konnte - war ich für 6 Jahre im Gegensatz zu meinen Geschwistern regelrecht frei. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem mein Vater aus irgendeinen Grund das Missfallen seiner Bosse auf sich zog. Und sie ihn töteten. Ich weiß nicht, was genau geschah. Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, wie eines morgens anstelle meines Vaters Soldaten in mein Zimmer kamen. Und so endete meine Freiheit.  
  
**********  
  
"Au." , vor Schmerz schreiend zuckte ich zurück. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein." Frustriert stand 382 vor mir. "Was für ein Soldat bist du denn? Das war ja noch nicht mal ein richtiger Schlag!" "Der mir den Arm gebrochen hat" heulte ich. Wir standen auf dem Übungsplatz beim morgendlichen Kampftraining. Was vor dem Ausdauerübungen am Vormittag kam. Vor den nachmittaglichen Feldübungen und den abendlichen Schulstunden. D.h. was Manticore unter Schule verstand. "Ausserdem will ich nach Hause." Ich war damals wirklich noch ein Kind. Der Tod meines Vaters und die darauffolgende Zuteilung zur Einheit im Block 11 hatte ich immer noch nicht verkraftet. Manticore wollte wohl unbedingt niemanden verschwenden, den sie immer noch als Kanonenfutter benutzen konnten. Es war ein himmelhoher Unterschied zwischen den Spielen in der warmen Atmosphäre von Vaters Haus und diesen schmerzhaften Kampfübungen mit meinen Geschwistern. Ich hatte immer noch nicht wie diese gelernt, zu schweigen und ein disziplinierter Soldat zu sein. Mittlerweile heulend saß ich also auf den Hallenboden. "638, 382, Meldung machen!" Oh je, die Wache nahte. "Sir!" 382 stand hab acht. "Das befohlene Trainingsprogramm ist aufgrund der mangelnden Kooperation X5- 638 nicht durchführbar." "638, deine Leistungen sind außerordentlich minderwertig, wie überhaupt deine ganze Konstruktion. Man hat aber trotz allem beschlossen, dir eine Chance zu geben. Wie soll ich deine Weigerung verstehen?" Ich saß immer noch auf den Boden. Das Habachtstehen hatte ich noch nicht gelernt. Deshalb trat der Wächter mich brutal in die Seite. Der Schmerz verriet mir, dass mindestens eine Rippe dabei brach. "Aufstehen!" Er zerrte mich hoch. Schluchzend stand ich vor ihm und versuchte ungeschickt 382s Haltung nachzuahmen. Als ihm klar wurde, dass ich nicht antworten würde, winkte die Wache zwei seiner Kollegen herbei. "Bringt sie weg. Vielleicht verändert sich ihr starres Verhalten, wenn sie in Ruhe nachdenken kann." Was nichts anderes hieß, als dass sie mich in eine Einzelzelle steckten Habt ihr schon mal ein 6-jähriges Kind, was sein Zuhause verloren hatte und von oben bis unten durchgeprügelt worden war, für zwei Wochen in Einzelhaft gesteckt? Es heißt, sogar Erwachsene würden dabei wahnsinnig werden. Die Zelle hatte keine Ecken. Sie waren abgerundet worden und die Tür fügte sich nahtlos in den Wänden ein. Es gibt kein Licht, keine Fenster, ausser einer kleinen Luke, durch der sie das Essen geben. Und selbst dann fällt dadurch kein Lichtschein, weil der Raum vor der Zelle dunkel ist. Du kannst stundenlang dort im Kreis gehen und findest doch keinen Ausweg. Diese Zeit verändert dich. Meine X5-Gene, so schwach sie auch ausgeprägt waren, retteten mich vor den Wahnsinn. Auch später halfen sie mir noch, als sie bei anderen Bestrafungen die Zelle unter Wasser setzten, um meine Willen zu brechen. Dabei war er schon längst gebrochen. Als ich 14 Tage später die Zelle verließ, war mir alles egal. Ich wollte nur noch überleben. Und das versuchte ich, so gut es eben ging. Schläge waren mir egal, die Verachtung meiner Geschwister war egal, die aus Frust über meine mangelnde Leistungen anberaumte Bestrafungen waren mir egal. Nur noch eine Schritt nach dem anderen gehen. Die nächste Minute überstehen. Einen Tag weiter leben. Denn auch das war ein Fluch der X5, der bei mir stark ausgeprägt war: Der Wille zum Überleben. Denn wer will Soldaten, die sich kampflos in ihr Schicksal ergeben? Ich setzte meine ganze Hoffnung auf ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Im Winter 2009 fand ich es.  
  
*********  
  
Nach zwei langen Jahren unter dem Drill Manticores hatten sie mich wieder in eine andere Gruppe gesteckt. Ein letzter Versuch, meine Leistungen zu verbessern. Ein weiteres Versagen, nun ja, man wußte, was das in Manticore bedeutet. Die neue Gruppe war eine der besten. Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, selbst den schwächsten Gruppenmitgliedern zu einer Leistungssteigerung zu verhelfen.  
  
In jener Nacht lag ich wie immer wach. Ich konnte selten schlafen. Noch ein Fluch des Katzengens. Deshalb hörte ich auch, wie die Schüttelanfälle 452 befielen. Die Anderen versammelten sich besorgt um sie. Wir wußten, diesmal würden die Wächter sie nicht verschonen. Als 599 beschloß auszubrechen, lag ich immer noch in meinen Bett. Ich gehörte ebensowenig dieser Gruppe an wie den Anderen zuvor, in die sie mich gesteckt hatten. Nur 599 unterhielt sich manchmal mit mir über das, was wir alle ehrfürchtig "Draußen" nannten. Aber leider konnte ich ihm nicht viel erzählen. Ich hatte ebensowenig die Grenzen Manticores überschritten wie er. Nur vom Leben bei meinem Vater konnte ich ihm berichten, was sich trotz allem so sehr von dem unseren unterschied. Anscheinend reichte ihm das aber, um den Entschluß zu fassen, draußen sei alles besser. Ich war die letzte, die den Schlafsaal verließ. Als die Anderen nach Eves Tod aus dem Fenster sprangen, mußte mich 569 auffangen. Andernfalls hätte ich den Sturz nicht überlebt. Der Schnee war kalt unter meinen Füßen. Die Anstrengung, hinter den Anderen herzurennen, verhinderte mein Erfrieren. So verlor ich sie nur aus den Augen, was mein Glück war. Unsere Verfolger rechneten nicht damit, dass ein X5 soweit hinter den Anderen zurückbleiben könnte. Sie übersahen mich, als sie in ihrer Hast die Anderen einzuholen an den Schneehaufen vorbeifuhren, hinter dem ich mich verbarg. Dann rappelte ich mich auf und stürmte keuchend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Zurück nach Manticore. Ich umrundete die Gebäude in einem weiten Bogen und drang auf ihrer Rückseite in den Wald ein. Die Angst verlieh mir dabei Kräfte, die meine Geschwister von Geburt an besitzen. Irgendwann erreichte ich durchgefroren und halbtot eine leerstehende Holzfällerhütte. Die zurückliegenden Stunden waren mir nur noch als eine endlose Odyssee durch die Kälte im Gedächtnis zurückgeblieben. Da Überlebendstraining, was Manticore unter so grossen Anstrengungen versucht hatte, mir einzubleuen, war letztendlich doch zum Vorschein gekommen. Ich traute mich in der alten, muffig riechenden Hütte kein Feuer anzufachen, obwohl meine Hände und Füße schon die weißen Stellen des Gefrierbrandes zeigten. Stattdessen wickelte ich mich zitternd in alte, löchrige Decken, die ich fand und schlief übermüdet in einer Ecke ein. Anscheinend war ich doch kein so kompletter Fehlschlag, denn als mich Stunden später die Morgendämmerung weckte, war ich zwar hungrig aber immer noch am Leben. Sogar die Erfrierungen waren verschwunden.  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT  
  
. 


	2. Der erste Stein

Titel: Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung Teil: 2 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Season 1 Rating: PG -13 Zusammenfassung: Ihre Gene machten sie zur X5. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern sind bei ihr nur die nachteiligen Gensequenzen der X- Serie ausgeprägt. Ein (fast ) normales Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Manticore. Pairing: ? Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Die Story gehört mir, der Rest von DA nicht. A/N: Hab keine Ahnung von Waffen und Kampfsport. Seht es mir bitte nach, falls ich da irgendwelchen Schrott in diesem Kapitel verbockt hab. Äh ja, und FB wäre nicht schlecht.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Ich will nicht über die Jahre berichten, die seit damals vergangen sind. Es würde zuviel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, abgesehen davon, dass viele jener Erinnerungen zu schmerzlich sind, um sie nochmals aufzuwärmen. Es war nicht immer leicht, ständig auf der Flucht zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Geschwistern hatte ich es aufgrund meiner Handicaps schwerer Manticore zu entkommen. Und ich hatte keinen Zack, der mich beschützte. Für die anderen hatte ich nie existiert. Sie vergaßen mich. So wie auch ich mich bemühte zu vergessen, dass man mich mal X5-638 nannte.  
  
********  
  
"Arron, kommst du bald? Da sind ein paar Leute, die dringend Schmieröl brauchen!" "Sofort, Rickie, ich muss nur noch..." ächzend schob ich eine Kiste beiseite, "hier heraus kommen." Der Keller des Gebrauchswarenladen von Rickies Campingplatz war voll gestopft bis an die Decke. Säcke mit Nahrungsmitteln, Kisten mit Raviolidosen und nicht zu vergessen die Gegenstände des täglichen Bedarfs, die ständig von irgendwelchen Campern gebraucht wurden. So wie anscheinend jetzt auch von den drei jungen Mädchen, die mit ihren Fahrrädern am Eingang standen. Grinsend musterten sie mein Erscheinungsbild. Meine Jeans, mein T-Shirt und meine langen braunen Haare, die ich in einen Zopf zusammengefaßt hatte starrten vor Staub und Spinnweben. "Hey, was hast du denn gemacht? Bist auf den Bauch durch eine Gruft gekrochen?" "So in etwa." , verlegen wischte ich mir meine schmutzigen Hände an der Jeans ab. "Ihr wollt Schmieröl?" "Ja. Tinis Kette knarrt die ganze Zeit und verfängt sich ständig in den Zahnrädern." "Alles klar, sehe mal, was ich da tun kann." Mit der Ölkanne in der Hand ging ich an das Fahrrad heran und tröpfelte vorsichtig etwas auf die Kette. Dabei beäugte ich heimlich die Mädchen, die sich unterdessen ein Eis kauften. Wenn ich doch nur auch so gut aussehen würde wie sie. Die drei entsprachen genau den momentan herrschenden Modetyp. Groß, sehr schlank- ich seufzte wehleidig. Noch etwas, was meine Manticoregene verpatzt hatten. Ich sah komplett durchschnittlich aus. Durchschnittliche Größe, Figur, Gesicht, sogar die braune Farbe meines Haares und meiner Augen war überaus gewöhnlich. Absolut unauffällig, wenn man einmal von dem Strichcode in meinen Nacken absah. Aber da ich den immer unter einem Halstuch versteckte, war absolut nichts auffälliges an mir. Nicht das Auffallen ein Herzenswunsch von mir gewesen wäre. Mein Aussehen war auf der Flucht sogar ganz nützlich, da ich ganz und gar nicht den typischen X5 entsprach. Aber manchmal wünschte ich mir doch.... "Arron, wenn du die Kette nicht in Öl ertränken willst, solltest du langsam aufhören." Rickie, der Laden- und Campingplatzbesitzer stand breit grinsend vor mir. Verlegen fuhr ich auf und lächelte schüchtern. "Tut mir leid, Boss. War in Gedanken." "Das sah man." , grummelte er gutmütig. Für den alten Rickie war ich sowas wie `ne Tochter. Er hatte mich mit offenen Armen aufgenommen, als das Pflaster in San Diego mir zu heiß wurde. Offenbar hatte sich auch gleichzeitig einer meiner Brüder dort aufgehalten und so viel Scheiße gebaut, dass Manticore auf den Plan erschien. Zum Glück hatte ich rein zufällig eine Meldung im Polizeifunk aufgeschnappt, dass eine Regierungsabteilung hinter einem flüchtigen Schwerverbrecher her sei. Spätestens die Männer in dunklen Kampfanzügen, die durch die Straßen schwirrten, machten mir klar, was los war. Ich bin abgehauen, bevor sie mich fassen konnten. Und Rickie war glücklich, dass er endlich mal `ne Aushilfe auf dem Platz hatte. Er lag zu weit draussen, als das sich die hiesige Jugend für die Stelle interessiert hätte. Und mal abgesehen davon, dass die Kisten im Keller Anstalten machten einen zu erschlagen, drohte hier keine Gefahr, solange ich mich einigermaßen bedeckt hielt. Nicht das es mir schwer gefallen wäre, nicht aufzufallen. Ich hatte nicht die Neigung und das Talent, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten wie meine Geschwister. Und in Gegensatz zu diesen konnte ich mich wahrscheinlich auch nicht selber daraus befreien. "Dann wünsche ich euch noch eine gute Fahrt." Rickie winkte leutselig den Mädchen hinterher. "Danke!" schallte es zurück.  
  
********  
  
"Ich beneide diese jungen Dinger." , sagte er später beim Abendessen zu mir. Ich aß oft bei ihm. Mein mangelndes Talent in der Küche und Rickies Einsamkeit seit dem Tod seiner Frau vor vier Jahren ergänzten sich perfekt. "Hast du eigentlich nie den Drang, einfach raus zu fahren und die Welt zu erkunden?" "Mir gefällt es hier." , wich ich aus. "Das freut mein altes Herz, Mädchen. Aber du bist jung. Willst du nicht einfach mal so in den Tag hineinleben?" "Kein Interesse daran." Er seufzte. "Arron, manchmal wird ich nicht schlau aus dir. Du bist schon seit drei Moneten hier und ich weiß kaum etwas über dich. Etwas bedrückt dich doch." Wachsam sah ich ihn an und täuschte Langeweile vor. "Da irrst du dich, Boss. Es gibt nur nichts zu erzählen. Ich verlor während des Puls meine Eltern und bin nach langer Irrfahrt hier bei dir gelandet. Story zu Ende." "Ich wünschte, du würdest mir vertrauen." Rickie schaute mich traurig an. War ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? Abrupt stand ich auf. "Bin Müde. Bis Morgen dann." "Gute Nacht, Arron!" rief er mir hinterher, als ich zu den Wohnwagen ging, den Rickie mir als mein Reich zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Er war zwar alt und sehr klein, aber leicht zu überwachen. Würde jemand auf meine Spur kommen, würde ich es sofort merken, wenn Abhörgeräte oder ähnliches installiert worden wären. Nicht umsonst hatte ich in meiner Anfangszeit hier den ganzen Wohnwagen auseinander genommen, um wirklich sicher zu sein, das keiner mich hier vermutet. Aber Manticore würde mich wohl eher erschießen, als sich die Mühe machen, mich abzuhören. Oder mich schlimmstenfalls zurückbringen, falls sie sich mit einem kompletten Fehlschlag überhaupt solch eine Mühe machen würden. In meinen Selbstmitleid schwelgend kroch ich tiefer in die Decken. Morgen war wieder ein Tag, den es zu Überleben galt.  
  
********  
  
"Hände hoch! Her mit der Kasse , Alter!" Ich verharrte erschrocken hinter dem Regal, wo ich gerade auf Knien Pferdebürsten in die untere Reihe eingeräumt hatte. Der Räuber stand auf der anderen Regalseite und bedrohte Rickie mit einer Knarre. Ein 26er Derringer. Wo hatte er denn diese archaische Waffe nur ausgegraben? Diese Dinger waren doch schon spätestens seit dem Wilden Westen veraltet. "Hey, bleib ruhig Mann!" versuchte Rickie den Mann zu beruhigen. "Ich geb' dir das Geld, bau bloss keinen Scheiß." So wie der Räuber aussah, war er ein typischer arbeitsloser Cowboy. Der Pulse war nicht milde mit den Farmen umgegangen, denen nun viele Abnehmer fehlten. Arbeitslose Cowboys sorgten ständig für Ärger. Und der hier war zusätzlich noch so nervös wie 426, als wir das erstemal eine Plasmabombe auseinander bauen mussten. Also in einer höchst kritischen Stimmung, da 426s zitternde Hände uns beinahe in die Luft gejagt hatten. "Siehst du, ich gebe dir ja das Geld." Rickie hantierte mit der Kasse herum. Offenbar wollte er verhindern, dass der Kerl auf mich aufmerksam wurde. Es bestand ja auch keine Veranlassung für diesen, mich auf den Boden zu vermuten. Das logischste wäre vermutlich gewesen, mich ruhig zu verhalten. "Vermeidet immer, den Gegner unnötig auf euch aufmerksam zu machen." , wie Lydecker uns immer eingeimpft hatte. Aber ich war nicht logisch. Bevor ich es selber richtig kapiert hatte, war ich schon aufgesprungen und hatte das Regal umrundet. Ehe der Kerl auf meinen Anblick reagieren konnte, knallte ich auch schon die Kiste mit den Pferdebürsten vor seine Brust und versetzte ihm gleich darauf einen Tritt gegen den Bauch. Er taumelte zurück und knallte gegen den Schrank mit den Badeshampoos. Er ächzte, war aber noch nicht Schachmatt. Bevor ich ihm nachsetzen konnte, hatte er sich schon wieder gefangen und richtete die Pistole auf mich. "Wer bist du denn? Na warte Süße, dass wirst du mir büßen.!" Fokussiert von der Mündung der Waffe, konnte ich mich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Langsam kam der Kerl wieder näher und ließ dabei keine Sekunde die Waffe von mir. "Was macht so ein Früchtchen wie du überhaupt hier draussen?" fluchte er immer noch fassungslos. "Hier, das Geld!" Rickie wedelte verzweifelt mit den Geldscheinen herum. "Nee, Alter, jetzt muss ich erst mal mit dieser Brut hier abrechnen. Die Kleine hat mir doch glatt ein paar Rippen gebrochen." Na, so gut war ich nun auch nicht . Er hatte höchstens eine angeknackste Rippe. Stände er einer echten X5, und nicht so einen Verschnitt wie ich es bin, gegenüber wäre er schon längst tot. Und wäre ich noch in Höchstform würde er sich wünschen, er wäre es. Leider war seit meiner Flucht aus Manticore meine Kondition mehr als nur mangelhaft für einen Soldaten. Zum Glück hatte das Kampftraining in Manticore meine Reflexe so gut konditioniert, dass ich immer noch etwas beherrschte. Wenn auch nur noch rudimentär. Der Kerl ging auf mich zu, während ich vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück wich. "Oh, nein, du bleibst hier." Er sprang vor und krallte sich an meiner Bluse fest. Sein Fehler. Ich packte seinen ausgestreckten Arm am Ellenbogen und verdrehte diesen. Mit einem lauten Schrei fiel der Mann bäuchlings zu Boden. Seinen Arm immer noch festhaltend plazierte ich mit einen heftigen Tritt einen Fuss auf sein Kreuz. Er schrie auf und blieb dann vor sich hin wimmernd liegen. Wenn ich ihm auch vielleicht nicht sein Rückgrat gebrochen hatte, sein Arm war immerhin ausgekugelt. Dann ergriff ich seine Waffe, die neben ihm auf den Boden lag, und visierte ihn damit an. "So Freundchen, keine Bewegung. Rickie, ruf die Polizei." Mein Chef nickte blass. "Wieso dachtest du eigentlich, du könntest mich mit einer gesicherten Waffe bedrohen?" Mit einer raschen Handbewegung änderte ich dies. Hätte mir auch vorher auffallen können, dass die Waffe nicht entsichert war.  
  
********  
  
Später fragte mich Rickie, woher ich denn Kung Fu gelernt hätte. "...Du hast mir ja richtig Angst gemacht. So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht." "Ach, ich hab viele Jackie Chan Filme als Kind gesehen." "Du steckst voller Überraschungen, Arron. Anscheinend ist mir mit dir ein richtiges Goldstück in den Schoß gefallen." Ich schwieg. Rickies Freude über den guten Ausgang des Raubüberfalls konnte ich nicht teilen. Ich dachte der Soldat in mir wäre schon lange tot. Aber wieder einmal hatte es sich gezeigt, dass ich Manticore nicht abschütteln konnte.  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT 


	3. Der Beginn

Titel: Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung Teil: 3 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Season 1 Rating: PG -13 Zusammenfassung: Ihre Gene machten sie zur X5. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern sind bei ihr nur die nachteiligen Gensequenzen der X- Serie ausgeprägt. Ein (fast ) normales Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Manticore. Pairing: ? Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Die Story und die Figuren gehören mir, der Rest von DA nicht. A/N: Feedback *fleh*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Mein Tryptophanvorrat neigte sich mal wieder zu Neige. Normalerweise habe ich einen ganzen Rucksack voll bei mir, wenn ich auf "Wanderschaft", wie ich meine Flucht bezeichne, bin. Aber Rickies Campingplatz liegt zu weit draußen. Die in der Nähe gelegenen Dörfer und kleineren Städte boten keine Möglichkeit, das benötigte Medikament zu erwerben. Zwar sind meine Anfälle weniger schlimm geworden seitdem ich hier bin - die Ruhe tut mir wohl gut - aber dennoch war mein Vorrat ständig geschrumpft, da ich das Mittel vorbeugend einnehme. Sobald der Sedotosinwert in meinen Körper fiel, fingen die Krämpfe an. Bei den meisten meiner Geschwister arteten die Anfälle in Schüttelkrämpfe aus, wobei die männlichen X5 weniger stark betroffen waren. Meine Art der Anfälle war anders, wie auch der gesamte Rest von mir. Wenn sie kamen, sah ich anscheinend ziemlich übel aus. Meine Augen verdrehten sich, so dass nur das Weiße zu sehen war, während meine Lider unkontrolliert zuckten. Meine Gliedmassen fangen an zu schütteln und manchmal laufe ich sogar rot bzw. blau an. Ein paar Mal hatte ich diese Anfälle schon im Schlaf gehabt. Meistens lag ich danach völlig erschöpft auf den Boden und fragte mich, wie ich dort hingekommen sei. Denn das war der Unterschied. Ich erinnere mich nicht an meine Anfälle. Wenn sie passieren, schaltet sich mein Wahrnehmungsvermögen völlig ab. Von meinen Erfahrungen in Manticore weiß ich, dass das bei meinen Geschwistern anders ist. Glücklicherweise hielten die Ärzte, bei denen ich im Verlaufe meiner Flucht das Pech hatte eingeliefert zu werden, meine Krankheit für eine seltene Form der Epilepsie. Trotzdem wollte ich lieber Aufsehen vermeiden, was aber garantiert nicht klappen wird, wenn ich mitten auf dem Campingplatz zusammenbrechen würde. Also musste ich nach Phoenix, um neues Tryptophan zu besorgen.  
  
********  
  
Rickie war ganz entzückt von dem Gedanken, als ich ihn um Urlaub bat. Endlich würde ich mal die Welt sehen, wie er es von einem 18-jährigen Mädchen erwartet. "Aber du kommst doch wieder , oder?" "Klar doch, Rickie. Wie könnte ich ohne dich leben." scherzte ich. Aber mein Herz wurde mir schwer bei den Gedanken an so viele Abschiede, die ähnlich verlaufen waren. Und ich bin nie zurückgekommen. `Diesmal ist es anders. Keiner jagt dich.' versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Aber mein Herz konnte ich nicht davon überzeugen.  
  
******  
  
Phoenix war die typische amerikanische Großstadt nach dem Pulse. Sektorpolizei, haufenweise Obdachlose, verfallene Häuser und die Buden der allgegenwärtigen Straßenhändler. Dort fand ich auch, was ich suchte. Einen mit toten Tieren und getrockneten Pflanzen behängten Stand, der unweigerlich auch Arzneimittel verkaufte. Die alte, komplett verdreckte Frau flößte mir Unbehagen ein, aber nichts desto trotz fragte ich sie nach dem Tryptophan. "Tryptophan? Klar, Sweetie, hab ich. Wieviel brauchst du denn?" "Wieviel haben Sie?" konterte ich. "Oh, so gierig?" grinste sie auf eine Art und Weise, die es mir kalt den Rücken runter laufen liess. Sie holte vier ca. 10 cm. große Flaschen raus. "Das ist alles, was ich habe." "Wieviel?" "4000$" "Ziemlich teuer!" "Ist aber gute Ware. Hol sie dir woanders, wenn` s dir nicht passt!" Ich seufzte. Einen anderen Händler zu finden würde zu lange dauern. Ich knallte ein Bündel Geldscheine auf dem Tisch. Gut das niemand daran gezweifelt hat, das der Räuber letztens alle Beute versoffen hatte. Meine Fingerfertigkeit war immer noch bemerkenswert. Sie zählte nach, während ich die Flaschen in meinen Rucksack verstaute. Als ich mich zum gehen wandte, rief sie mir plötzlich hinterher: "He Süße! Verrat mir doch, warum ihr alle eigentlich so scharf auf das Zeug seid!" Ich erstarrte. Schneller als ich denken konnte, wirbelte ich herum und ergriff die Frau am schmierigen Ärmel. "Wer ist verrückt danach?" "Oh, so ein paar Typen. Fragten herum, ob ich Abnehmer hätten, die dieses Zeug kaufen. Aber mein letzter Kunde ist kurz vorher verschwunden, also hatte ich noch genug übrig. Der Kerl war fast besessen davon." Mein Herz raste. War einer meiner Brüder hier gewesen? "Was für Typen?" Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Na, Typen eben. So wie der da." Ich drehte mich um, und folgte ihrem Fingerzweig. Der Mann auf den sie zeigte, erstarrte, als wir ihn anblickten und bog schnell in eine Seitengasse ein. Aber ich hatte ihn schon registriert. Seine Haltung, das Headset, was er trug, ließen keinen Zweifel. Er war von Manticore.  
  
******  
  
Im ersten Augenblick war ich wie gelähmt. Ein grosser Fehler, denn er kostete mich wertvolle Sekunden. In Manticore wäre solch ein Zögern hart bestraft worden, wäre es im Training passiert. Im Ernstfall hätte es zur Gefangennahme und Tod führen können. So wie jetzt möglicherweise. Dann sammelte ich mich wieder. Mein Herz fing erneut an zu schlagen und meine Reflexe übernahmen die Kontrolle. Schnellen Schrittes entfernte ich mich von dem Stand und bog in eine Seitengasse ein. Dann rannte ich los. Keuchend lief ich im Zickzack an Mülltonnen und Containern vorbei. `Verdammt, warum musste das immer mir passieren?' Hinter mir erschollen Stimmen. Ich wagte einen Blick über die Schulter. Durch den Eingang der Gasse konnte ich einen Abschnitt der Hauptstraße überblicken. Eine Tac - Einsatztruppe bannte sich rücksichtslos einen Weg durch die Menschenmasse. Während jene sie anfangs noch aufhielten, war der Weg in der Gasse frei. Ich bog rasend schnell um eine Ecke, rutschte von meinen eigenen Schwung etwas und fing mich dann wieder. Wieso hatte ich nur meine Kondition so vernachlässigt? Meine Lunge brannte, mein Blickfeld verschwamm vor lauter Schweiß und von meinen Seitenstechen will ich gar nicht erst reden. Das Leben auf den Campingplatz hatte mich eindeutig verweichlicht. Aber relative Sicherheit entschuldigte nicht die schlechte körperliche Verfassung, in der ich war. Und wieso ich eine solche Idiotie beging und den Stand vorher nicht ordentlich ausgespäht hatte. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, das Manticore das Tryptophan überwachte. Wie sollten sie uns denn sonst finden. Ich verfluchte meinen unbekannten Bruder, der Manticores Augenmerk auf sich gezogen hatte, auch wenn mir eigentlich die Zeit dazu fehlte. Während meiner kurzen Verschnaufpause waren die Schritte näher gekommen. Suchend sah ich mich nach einer Versteckmöglichkeit um. Die Gasse endetet in einer Art grossen Hinterhof, dessen umgekippte Tonnen, Decken und herumlungernden Gestalten ihn als eine Art Obdachlosenunterkunft auswies. Und es gab offenbar keinen Fluchtweg. Inmitten des Geräusches näherkommender Schritte hörte ich ein Knattern. Hubschrauber. Selbst wenn ich dieselbe Geschicklichkeit beim Fassadenklettern wie meine Geschwister gehabt hätte, könnte ich nicht entkommen. Verzweifelt irrte mein Blick umher. Es musste doch einen Fluchtweg geben. Ich wollte nicht nach Manticore zurück, wieder in diesen harten Drill und der Gehirnwäsche eingebunden werden, die dort unausweichlich auf mich warten würde. Wenn ein gescheitertes Experiment, wie ich es war, nicht sofort getötet und seziert werden würde. Die ersten schwarz gekleideten Gestalten erschienen hinter mir. Panisch stand ich wie gelähmt da. Die Waffen der Soldaten richteten sich auf das Ziel, das völlig atemlos vor ihnen stand. Mich. `Das war's. Du bist tot.' Aber irgendwie schien ein Teil von mir mein bevorstehendes Ende nicht zu akzeptieren. Es war eine komplette Idiotie. Vollkommen unlogisch und das blödeste, was ein Soldat, geschweige denn ein X5, jemals tun würde. Ich stürzte mich weinend nach vorne und umklammerte wie eine Ertrinkende den Hals des ersten Soldaten, der in meine Nähe kam. Angesichts der Waffen war es wahrscheinlich nur der Überraschungseffekt, der verhinderte, dass ich erschossen wurde. "Oh, bitte, helfen Sie mir. Tun Sie mir nicht weh, oh bitte..." Etwas pikiert löste der Mann sich aus meiner Umklammerung, hielt aber immer noch meine Arme fest. Ich erhaschte ein Blitzen blauer Augen, bevor die Tränen wieder mein Gesicht verschleierten. Ich brauchte mich gar nicht anzustrengen. Sie kamen einfach. Nun ja, Disziplin war nie meine Stärke gewesen. "Miss...?" Der Soldat wirkte verwirrt, während zwei der anderen Männer die Waffe auf mich richteten. Ihre Kameraden, 6 an der Zahl, durchsuchten den Innenhof und scheuchten die Obdachlosen auf. Und als wäre die Misere noch nicht tief genug, tauchte über den Dachrand der Hubschrauber auf. Ich saß nun endgültig in der Patsche. "Ich wollte nicht stehlen... bitte, bitte steckt mich nicht in den Knast." wimmerte ich. "Stehlen?" Der Soldat schaute mich wachsam an. Er versuchte aus meinen Gefasel schlau zu werden. Gut, das versuchte ich auch. Was für einen Schwachsinn erzählte ich hier? Ich sollte ihm seine Waffe klauen und ihn erschießen, bzw. mich, denn entkommen konnte ich nicht. Mein Mund übernahm die Regie. "Wir haben kein Geld, und Oma braucht dringend ihre Medikamente. Bitte, ich wollte doch bezahlen, aber es war so teuer." Der Soldat strich mir beruhigend übers Haar. Wäre meine Hysterie nicht gewesen, ich hätte wohl wie eine Katze geschnurrt. Offenbar hing nicht jeden Tag ein heulendes Mädchen an seinen Hals. "Miss, äh..." " Sir, Bereich gesichert!" Meldete einer seiner Kameraden. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Abzeichen an seiner Uniform, die den Mann vor mir als kommandierenden Offizier der Einsatztruppe ausgaben. Ich war natürlich wieder voll ins Fettnäpfchen getappt. `Super, Mädchen!' "Gut, Soldat. Suchen Sie nach einen Fluchtweg und checken Sie die Nacken der anwesenden Subjekte. Verständigen Sie das HQ." Seine Stimme zitterte fast unhörbar trotz ihrer Festigkeit. Anscheinend hatte ich ihn ganz schön durcheinander gebracht. "Yes, Sir." Der Mann machte sich davon, um seine Befehle auszuführen. "Nun, Miss, was haben Sie hier zu suchen? Und was haben Sie gestohlen?" Ich kramte schluchzend ein paar Kopfschmerztabletten heraus und hielt sie ihm zitternd hin. Schniefend flüsterte ich. "Aspirin, gegen Omas Migräne!" Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sich die Tabletten an. "Aspirin? Und wieso sind Sie dann vor uns weggerannt?" " "Der ... der Officer sagte, wenn er mich nochmals erwischt, komme ich in den Knast. Und ... und ..." meine Stimme schwankte. Zitternd brach ich an seiner Brust zusammen. Oh je, ich war ja eine richtige Heulsuse. Was war nur los mit mir? Aber mein Mund plapperte weiter "Und ...dieser Alfred..." , ich konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Mir gingen die Ideen aus. Aber wenigsten hatte mein duseliges Verhalten die Aufmerksamkeit des Soldaten geweckt. Er wirkte fast voller Anteilnahme, als er mich behutsam fragte: "Alfred? Wer ist das?" " Er ist Wächter dort." flüsterte ich leise. "Meine Freundin war mal wegen Diebstahls dort eingesperrt. Sie läßt sich immer noch nicht von Männern anfassen." Ein betroffenes Licht glomm in seinen Augen auf. Sein bezaubernder Mundwinkel zuckte angeekelt. Er verstand. Behutsam schob er mich von sich weg. "Gehen Sie, Miss" sagte er sanft. "ich habe Sie nicht gesehen." "Danke ,... vielen Dank!" ich stolperte von ihm weg und taumelte, meinen Rucksack an mich gedrückt, davon. "Aber Sir!" hörte ich hinter mir. "haben Sie ihren Nacken überhaupt untersucht? Was wenn sie eines der gesuchten Objekte ist?" "Wenn Sie eines ihrer gesuchten Objekte wäre, Sarge," versetzte er scharf, "wäre sie von diesem kurzen Spurt nicht derart ausser Atem gewesen. Außerdem mischen wir uns nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Sektorpolizei ein. Veranlassen Sie..." ,den Rest hörte ich nicht mehr. Während ich noch rannte, dachte ich immer noch darüber nach, wie ein CO einer Manticore Spezialeinheit auf so eine dämliche Geschichte reinfallen konnte. Wo kriegten die nur ihre Offiziere her? Und wieso hatte ich nur einen solchen Schrot fabriziert?  
  
******  
  
Zwei Stunden später, auf dem Nachhauseweg war es mir egal, wieso solch ein gutaussehender Mann so leicht auf mich reingefallen war. Die Hitze in meinen Körper ließ keinen anderen Schluß mehr zu. Der Fluch meiner Katzengene hatte wieder zugeschlagen. Ich war heiß.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	4. X5

Titel: Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung Teil: 4 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Season 1 Rating: PG -13 Zusammenfassung: Ihre Gene machten sie zur X5. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern sind bei ihr nur die nachteiligen Gensequenzen der X- Serie ausgeprägt. Ein (fast ) normales Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Manticore. Pairing: ? Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Die Story und die Figuren gehören mir, der Rest von DA nicht. A/N: Wird etwas langatmig die Geschichte. Sorry. Hab ehrlich versucht, das Ganze kürzer zu gestalten, aber immer wenn ich es probiert hatte, war das Ergebnis nicht zufriedenstellend. Ich verspreche aber, dass ab dem nächsten Teil die Story endlich richtig ins Rollen kommt. Ach ja, Feedback wird dringend gebraucht. Wie soll ich ohne leben? *grins*  
  
***********************************************  
  
Wenn ich eins mehr hasse als Manticore, dann den Kram, den sie mit meinen Genen angerichtet haben. Schlimm genug, dass sie es verbockt haben, meine Gensequenzen richtig hinzukriegen, nein, sie waren auch noch so dämlich, gerade den miesen Teil der X- Gene bei mir zu aktivieren. Wie dieses verdammte Katzengen. Ich habe nichts davon. Meine Bewegungen sind trampelig und ungeschickt, meine Reflexe schauderhaft und nur die zwei harten Jahre Manticoretraining ließen mich hier draussen überleben. Aber gerade der Genabschnitt, der mich ca. 3-4 Mal im Jahr verrückt macht, mussten sie natürlich nicht vermurksen. Normalerweise fahre ich beim ersten Aufkommen der Symptome so weit wie möglich in die Wildnis heraus, wo weit und breit kein männliches Wesen zu sehen ist. Es gibt dann nichts besseres, als mich in kalten Gebirgsbächen abzukühlen und mich an Bäumen und Sträuchern abzureagieren. Leider war aber auf dem Weg von Phoenix zu Rickies Campingplatz weit und breit keine Möglichkeit dazu. Die Straße war zu dicht befahren, um mich einfach querfeldein in die Büsche zu schlagen. Geschweige denn, dass es hier nicht von Dörfern gewimmelt hätte. Mußten die alle so nahe an Phoenix dran sein? Und all die süßen Typen in den Autos, die an mir vorbeifuhren..... Ich stöhnte. Wie soll jemand unter diesen Umständen die Kontrolle behalten? Schweiß lief mir in die Augen, während ich verbissen versuchte, Rickies alten Pick Up auf der Spur zu halten und mich nur auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Und nicht auf den niedlichen Anhalter 10 Meter voraus. Es war schwer, aber irgendwie konnte ich mich zusammenreißen und all meine Hoffnung darauf setzen, bei der nächsten Ausfahrt in 50 Meilen Entfernung Richtung Berge zu fahren. Nur noch 45 Meilen... Nach meinen Berechnungen waren es noch 21 Meilen, als der Wagen plötzlich zu stottern begann. Die Tankanzeige, die ich in meinen verzweifelten Kampf um Selbstbeherrschung missachtet hatte, stand auf leer. Das Lämpchen mit der Tanksäule blinkte schon rot auf. ´Was mache ich jetzt?' Ich konnte nicht hier stehenbleiben und am Straßenrand weitergehen. Spätestens wenn etwas männliches anhalten und mir Hilfe anbieten würde, wäre es zu spät. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich eines meiner Opfer damit überrumpelt hätte, dass ich ihn einfach ansprang und praktisch vergewaltigte. Auch wenn's eigentlich umgekehrt war. Was meine Gene mir antaten, war fast so schlimm wie erzwungener Sex. Ich verabscheute die Situation, bin ihr aber hilflos ausgeliefert. Wie jetzt. Ich lenkte nach kurzen Überlegen den Wagen in eine nahe Tanke. Zum Teufel mit den Genen. Für fünf Minuten dürfte ich mich doch kontrollieren können. Dachte ich.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Zwei Stunden später fuhr ich mit dem vollgetankten Wagen weiter. Der junge Tankwart, nur ein paar Jahre älter als ich, winkte mir hinterher. Ich schluckte den bitteren Geschmack in meinen Mund herunter und ignorierte ihn. Ich sah sowieso nicht viel durch meine Tränen hindurch. Es war schon wieder passiert. Dabei lief es doch anfangs so gut. Der nackte Oberkörper des in einem ölverschmierten Overalls steckenden jungen Mannes ließ mich ganze 60 Sekunden nicht aus der Haut fahren. Dann, als sich unsere Hände beim Bezahlen berührten, passierte es. Ich zog ihn an seinen Trägern heran und küsste ihn, bis dem Mann die Luft wegblieb. Bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte ich ihn auf die Rückseite des Tankgebäudes geschubst. Wenigstens war mir für Sekunden noch soviel Verstand geblieben, dass ich es nicht auf offener Straße mit ihm tat. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, stützte sich der Typ auf meiner nackten Brust ab und rauchte tatsächlich eine Zigarette. Was glaubt der Kerl den, wer er ist? So gut sah er nüchtern betrachtet gar nicht aus. Wütend schubste ich ihn weg und zog mich eilig an. Glücklicherweise lagen meine Klamotten nicht zu weit verstreut. Dann stürmte ich in den Wagen und fuhr los. Meine Katzengene waren wieder unter Kontrolle aber meine Selbstachtung war mal wieder dahin.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Zurück auf dem Campingplatz stürzte ich als erstes an dem verdutzten Rickie vorbei und in die Gemeinschaftsduschen der Frauen. Ich war die einzige so früh am Nachmittag dort. Daher sah auch niemand, wie ich unter den prasselnden Wasser weinend zusammenbrach.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Liebes, was ist los?" Ich stocherte weiter in meinen Essen und antwortete Rickie nicht. Wir aßen diesmal vor seinem Wohnwagen. Obwohl die untergehende Sonne alles mit Gold überzog war meine Stimmungsbarometer verdammt tief unten. "Arron, du bist ja ganz blass. Bist du krank?" Er streckte die Hand aus und wollte mich an der Schulter anfassen. Ich schlug sie beiseite. Berührungen waren im Moment das letzte was ich brauchte, selbst wenn es eine gutgemeinte Geste wie die Rickies war. "Arron!" Verletztheit stand in seinen Augen. Abrupt stand ich auf. "Tut mir leid." nuschelte ich und wandte mich zum Gehen. Er kam hinterher. Ich ging schneller und hoffte vor ihm meinen Wohnwagen zu erreichen. Keine Fragen, bitte. Doch leider holte er mich ein. Er packte mich an der Schulter und drehte mich um. "Arron, was ist in der Stadt geschehen? Du bist völlig anders zurückgekommen. Hat irgend jemand dir was getan?" Der besorgte Ton in seiner Stimme ließ die boshafte Bemerkung schwinden, die mir schon auf der Zunge lag. Was konnte Rickie schon für den Kram, den Manticore mir eingebrockt hatte? "Nein, mir geht es gut. Bin nur müde." Zögernd ließ ließ mich los. "Dann schlaf gut Mädchen." Ich hatte ihm nicht in die Augen gesehen.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Tag ging ich wie jeden Morgen zum Geschäft hinüber. Rickie stand schon mit einem Gast am Tresen. "Oh, Arron, geht es dir wieder besser?" grüßte er gutgelaunt. "Natürlich, was denkst du denn?" Mit betont gut aufgesetzter Miene ging ich zu ihm und musterte den Gast neugierig. Mein Katzengen war immer noch aktiv, aber nur so schwach, das es unter Kontrolle war. Trotzdem ließ mich das gutgeschnittene Gesicht mit den kurzen blonden Haaren und die grüngesprenkelten blauen Augen nicht kalt. Er war ungefähr in meinen Alter. Mannoman, Exemplare liefen hier rum. "Arron, dass ist Nick Serais, unser neuer Gast. Er hat sich den Caravan B23 gemietet. Nick, das ist meine rechte Hand und unschätzbare Stütze Arron. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, können Sie sich voller Vertrauen an sie wenden." Ich boxte Rickie in die Rippen. Manchmal trug er doch etwas zu dick auf. Der junge Mann nickte freundlich lächelnd in meine Richtung. "Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen." "Mich ebenfalls!" Für einen Moment blähte er die Nase auf, als würde er etwas riechen. Dann wandte er sich plötzlich abrupt zum gehen. "Was ist dem denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?" grummelte Rickie. Ich ignorierte ihn. Mir gefror mein Lächeln. Einen Uneingeweihten wäre es kaum aufgefallen. Er hätte den Schatten im Nacken des jungen Mannes als Haare abgetan. Ich wußte es besser. Er hatte offensichtlich versucht, etwas weglasern zu lassen. Was da an seinem Nacken schwach wieder auftauchte, war ein Strichcode. Ich war nicht mehr der einzige X5 auf dem Platz.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Was mache ich bloß? Stehen wir auf verschiedenen Seiten? Was ist, wenn er von Manticore kommt? Was offensichtlich war. Ich sollte mich lieber fragen, ob er zu den Flüchtlingen von `09 gehörte. Und wenn ja, sollte ich mich zeigen? Ich kannte keinen meiner entflohenen Brüder gut genug, um unseren Gast heraus zufiltern. Und ehrlich gesagt, selbst wenn er einer von ihnen wäre, lege ich keinen Wert darauf, mich ihm zu erkennen zu geben. Ich hatte es immer vermieden, auf die anderen zu treffen. Ich war nicht wie sie. Warum sollten wir uns umeinander kümmern? In Manticore hatten wir es auch nicht getan. Ich war ihnen egal. Ein Versager, der die Gruppe am Vorankommen hinderte. Immer noch mit mir hadernd, stieß ich ungeschickt die Tür vom Laden auf. In meinen Armen trug ich eine Kiste mit Lebensmittel für den alten Zarky hinten im Wagen E3. Er lebte schon seit Jahren hier und war schon so etwas wie eine Institution, obwohl er eher ein Einsiedler war. Man bekam ihn kaum zu sehen. "Verzeihung!" murmelte ich, als dieses Manöver mich peinlicherweise mit der gerade eintretenden Person kollidieren ließ. "Macht nichts." Beim Klang dieser fröhlichen Stimme schaute ich erschrocken auf. Nick! "Kann ich dir helfen?" bot er freundlich an. "Nein, danke!" Solange ich nicht wußte, wo ich ihn einordnen konnte, blieb ich lieber reserviert. Es kostete mich ziemliche Nerven, dass seit einer Woche durchzuziehen. Selbst wenn er nicht aus Manticore war, sondern einer meiner entflohenen Brüder, wollte ich vorerst einen weiten Bogen um ihn machen. Bis ich wußte, wie ich mit der Situation umgehen konnte. Das vernünftigste wäre es, abzuhauen. Aber falls er gar nicht auf meiner Spur war, würde das nur Verdacht erregen und Rickie unnötig verletzen. Aber hierbleiben? Es war mein Zuhause, aber was wäre, wenn meine Eskapade in Phoenix ihn auf meine Spur gesetzt hat? "In Deckung gehen und untenbleiben!" lautete Lydeckers Devise. Gut, ich würde mich dran halten. Also ließ ich Nick kalt abblitzen. "Ich schaff das ohne Hilfe." "Hab auch nur gefragt!" versetzte er beleidigt. Na ja, er wollte nur freundlich sein. Oder war das Taktik, um sich bei mir einzuschleimen und mich anschließend fertig zu machen? Meinen Karton umklammert ging ich schnell in Richtung Zarkys Wagen. Schritte knirschten auf dem Sand hinter mir. Mein Gehör war durch die Gefahr übersensibel. `Nur nicht umdrehen. Keine Angriffsfläche bieten.', versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Zu spät, die Schritte wurden schneller und plötzlich riß eine Hand meinen Arm herum. Die Kiste fiel krachend zu Boden. Ich schaute in Nicks mißtrauisch zusammengezogene Augenbrauen. "Du hast Angst vor mir!" stellte er fest. Verdammt, warum war ich keine 100% X5? Dann hätte ich ihn jetzt einfach Schachmatt setzen können. So war ich aber hoffnungslos unterlegen. Mein bester Schutz war, unauffällig zu bleiben. `Tolle Idee' schalt ich mich selbst. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich was gemerkt. Ich wich einen Schritt beiseite, aber sein Arm umklammerte mich weiter. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!" versetzte ich . "Deine Atmung rast, deine Pupillen weiten sich, du weichst mir aus. Blockst alle Fragen ab, und dass obwohl du zu allen anderen Gästen freundlich bist. Wieso?" Ich schluckte. Na super, Arron. Mit diesen X5 Fähigkeiten hättest du rechnen müssen. Aber natürlich hast du das komplett vergessen, und prompt merkt der Typ was. Dabei war ich ihm wirklich nach besten Gewissen ausgewichen. Okay, ich hätte vielleicht nicht immer abhauen sollen, wenn er im Verlauf der letzten Woche versucht hatte, ein Gespräch mit mir anzufangen. Oder jedesmal bei seinem Betreten im Laden verkrampft nach einer Ausrede zu suchen, ihn Rickie unterzuschieben "Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.", versuchte ich meine Tarnung zu retten. "Ich hab immer nur viel zu tun und kann mich nicht um jeden Gast kümmern." Er hörte mir gar nicht zu. "Es ist fast 45°C und du trägst noch immer dein Halstuch", murmelte er argwöhnisch. Mein Herz raste. "Ich hab dich beobachtet und du legst es nie ab." "Ich hab Bronchitis" Ich wand mich in seinen Griff. Alle meine Sinne waren auf Alarm eingestellt. "Und da war auch noch dieser Geruch," fuhr er fort. "Welcher Geruch denn?" Ich verzweifelte. "An meinen ersten Tag hier. Ich kenne diesen Geruch nur zu gut. Wer bist du wirklich?" Als er mich gewaltsam umdrehte versuchte ich panisch, mich freizukämpfen. Umsonst. Er fing mit einer lässigen Bewegung meine Hände auf und blockte mit dem Knie meinen Tritt ab. Während ich noch tobte, hielt er meine Hände eisern hinter meinen Rücken fest. Ich war so aufgewühlt, dass erst ein kühler Luftzug verriet, das er mir mein Halstuch weggerissen hatte. Er packte meinen Kopf und bog ihn nach unten, während er immer noch meine Hände festhielt. Ich erschlaffte. Was sollte ich mich jetzt noch wehren? Ich war aufgeflogen. Es bestand nur noch Hoffnung, dass es mir irgendwie gelang, Selbstmord zu begehen, bevor er mich nach Manticore zurückbrachte. In meiner Verzweiflung merkte ich nicht, dass er schwieg. Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde mir bewußt, das er kein Wort gesagt hatte. Dann räusperte er sich. "X5-638" sagte er nachdenklich. Ich erstarrte. "Wir haben dich vermißt!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	5. Deja vu

Titel: Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung Teil: 5 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Season 1 Rating: PG -13 Zusammenfassung: Ihre Gene machten sie zur X5. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern sind bei ihr nur die nachteiligen Gensequenzen der X- Serie ausgeprägt. Ein (fast ) normales Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Manticore. Pairing: andere Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Die Story und die Figuren gehören mir, der Rest von DA nicht. A/N: Diesmal etwas länger. Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn der Verlauf der Story bei euch ankommt. Sonst mache ich endlos so weiter.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Nein! Mein Gott, du bist doch kein Stümper!" schrie mich Nick entsetzt an. Schweratmend stützte ich meine Arme entrüstet in die Seiten. "Ich versuch mein Bestes!" machte meine Entrüstung sich Luft. "Indem du wie eine Holzpuppe agierst? Das ist doch nicht zu fassen. Du bist eine X5. Wie kannst du nur derart langsam sein?!" "Ich bin eben nicht perfekt." "Aber du könntest es sein. Streng dich gefälligst einfach etwas an." Es war sinnlos. Unsere Unterhaltung drehte sich wieder mal im Kreis. Und das Ganze ging schon so, seit Nick vor zwei Monaten begonnen hatte, mich zu trainieren. Er hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, aus mir eine richtigen Soldaten zu machen. Das meine DNA mir Grenzen setzte, die kein anderer X5 hatte, war ein ständiger Streitpunkt zwischen uns. Zwar hatte sich meine Kondition verbessert und meine Muskeln hatten sich an das Training meiner Kindheit erinnert, aber im Vollkontaktkampf mit Nick versagte ich jämmerlich. Nicht gerade motivierend. Aber solange Manticore ihn suchte und er hier vorerst ein sicheres Versteck gefunden hatte, mussten wir einander ertragen. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass bei seiner Entdeckung auch ich gefährdet sei, hatte er sich auf den Platz eingerichtet. Und ehrlich gesagt fand ich es beruhigend, einen echten X5 hier zu haben, der mich letztendlich auch beschützen konnte. Und mich trainierte. "Also gut!" Er resignierte. "Gehen wir zurück." Stöhnend bewegte ich meine schmerzenden Knochen aus dem Waldstück heraus und ging neben Nick den Feldweg zum Campingplatz zurück. "Was machen eigentlich die anderen?" schnitt ich ein Thema an, dass mich seit seiner Ankunft hier beschäftigte. "Welche anderen?" "452, 599 569, 493- die ganze Truppe eben." Er zuckte scheinbar teilnahmslos die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Zack tauchte ein paar Mal auf. Aber das ist schon lange her. Ansonsten- keine Peilung." "Aber sie sind doch deine Geschwister!" Irgendwie wollte es mir nicht in den Kopf, dass er sie einfach so abtat. "Durch Konzentration an einen Ort gefährden wir uns." "Ach, und was ist mit uns beiden?" "Du bist anders." "Danke!" mein Sarkasmus konnte die Bitterkeit, die ich empfand, nicht ganz überdecken. "Sieh's positiv. Du bist in Phoenix gerade deswegen davon gekommen, weil du eben nicht perfekt bist." Ich grummelte etwas unverständliches. Die Erinnerung daran, wie ich beinahe mit diesen CO im Bett gelandet wäre, frustrierte mich immer noch. Gut, ich hatte mich da noch unter Kontrolle und die Auswirkungen des Katzengen-Fluchs waren kaum zu spüren. Wären sie aber eine Stunde früher eingetreten- na ja, mir wurde ganz übel bei dem Gedanken. Mit dem Feind zu schlafen! Mit einem Soldaten Manticores! ich schüttelte mich vor Ekel. "Obwohl... vielleicht hättest du so Manticore infiltrieren können,", scherzte Nick, der meinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete. "Halt die Klappe!" "Ach, Arron, nehm's nicht so ernst." Entschuldigend zog er mich kurz in seine Arme. "Pah, du hast gut reden.", murmelte ich schon etwas besänftigt. Schweigend gingen wir ein Stück weiter. Die Einfahrt zum Platz tat sich langsam vor uns auf. "Arron!" Rickie löste sich aus dem Schatten des Ladens. "Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass du kommst.", maulte er. "Der Laden ist das reinste Chaos, ich verzweifle an der Buchführung, während du dich mit den Gästen im Wald versteckst." Aber das Schmunzeln in seinen Augen strafte seiner Worte Lügen. "Ah, guten Tag, Nick! Kleinen Spaziergang gemacht?" wandte er sich meinen Begleiter zu. "Aber klar, Rickie. Kann mich gar nicht von dieser Gegend losreißen. "Kein Wunder" kommentierte mein Boss leise, als er mich in den Laden schob. "Du gehst aber häufig mit diesem netten jungen Mann in den Wald.", bemerkte er beiläufig. Ich öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber er grinste nur. "Schon gut, Mädchen. War selber mal jung. Laß ihn dir nicht entwischen. Ist ein guter Fang." Damit verschwand er im Keller, ehe ich die Sache richtig stellen konnte. Also wirklich. Als ob ich jemals....  
  
"Komm, Kind. Der junge Mann hier will wieder mit dir in den Wald gehen." Rickie schob mich trotz meines Protestes zu Nick raus. Mit puterroten Gesicht stand ich ohne Ahnung, was ich sagen sollte, da. Seine anhaltenden Kupplungsversuche führten mich manchmal an den Rande der Peinlichkeit. Nick lachte. "Ach, komm, Arron. Laß ihm die Freude." "Pah, als ob wir ..." "Was willst du ihm sonst als Erklärung anbieten?" Damit hatte er recht. Rickie bedeutete mir zuviel, um ihn durch die Wahrheit zu gefährden. Und auf welche Gedanken sollte er sonst kommen, wenn wir nach Stunden im Wald mit verdreckter Kleidung und total verschwitzt wieder auftauchten? "Ich wundere mich nur..?" "Was?" fragte Nick. "Ach nichts."  
  
Als wir Stunden später aus dem Wald kamen, war die Sonne fast schon am Untergehen. Eilig strebten wir auf den Platz zu. Verdammt, wenn Nick mich nur nicht so hart rangenommen hätte. Rickie wollte mich doch zu einer Versammlung mit ins Dorf nehmen. Aber als wir auf dem Platz ankamen, war er schon weg. "Scheiße!" wütend trat ich gegen den Pfosten, vor dem Rickies Pick up normalerweise stand. "Hättest dich mehr anstrengen sollen. Dann wären wir auch früher wieder hier gewesen." "Halt die Klappe" fuhr ich ihn wütend an. "Hey, gib mir nicht die Schuld." Nick flüchtete vor meinen wütenden Blick. Männer! Verstehen gar nichts. Soziale Kontakte und der ganze Kram sind ihnen offenbar völlig egal.  
  
Rickie begrüßte mich entnervend gut gelaunt, als ich am nächsten Morgen gähnend in den Laden stolperte. Aber mit meinen Muskelkater von den gestrigen Torturen konnte ich nur eine unverständliche Entgegnung grunzen. "Arron! Schade, dass du gestern nicht mitkonntest." "Hmpf. Wie war die Versammlung?" "Richards wollen ihren Laden vergrößern. Die alte Linzi ist natürlich deswegen ganz verstimmt, weil dadurch ihrem Rosenbeet die Sonne entzogen wird. Lyonels waren schließlich so genervt, dass sie ihr schließlich eine neue Pflanzfläche zu Verfügung stellten. "Aha!", kommentierte ich lustlos die Verwicklungen einer Dorfgemeinschaft, zu der ich nie vollständig gehören würde. Ich war immer noch eingeschnappt wegen gestern. Warum musste der Kerl mich auch so hart rannehmen. Kein Feingefühl, also wirklich. Ich hätte mir bei dem Training ein paar Knochen brechen können. Und wenn hätte er dann terrorisieren können? "Ach ja, und unser neuer Deputy hat sich vorgestellt. Er schaut sich gerade den Platz an.- Ah, da kommt er ja!" Rickie deutete auf die Silhouette eines jungen Mannes, der gerade durch dir Tür kam. Die Sonne blendete mich, so dass ich ihn anfangs gar nicht genau sehen konnte. Müde murmelte ich "G'day!" und wollte mich dem Staub auf einen der Regale zuwenden, als etwas mich zurückzucken ließ. Der neue Deputy war unverschämt gut aussehend. Schwarze Haare fielen in ein gutgeschnittene Gesicht, aus dem strahlend blaue Augen funkelten. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er den Hut vom Kopf. "Reese Miller, Miss. Sehr erfreut." Ich stand da wie erstarrt. Das konnte nicht sein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Der neue Deputy, der von nun an mit dem Sheriff zusammen diesen Distrikt kontrollieren würde- ich kannte ihn. Es war der Soldat aus Phoenix. Der kommandierenden Offizier einer Manticore Spezialeinheit.  
  
Ich krächzte. Öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Umsonst. Es kam kein Ton heraus. Der Deputy schaute mich immer noch höflich lächelnd an. Er wartete auf eine Antwort. Erneut öffnete ich den Mund. Und schloß ihn wieder. Ohne etwas gesagt zu haben: Ich schien festgefroren zu sein. Das Licht, das immer noch hinter ihm durch die geöffnete Tür hereinschien, kam mir plötzlich grell und strahlend vor, obwohl die Sonne gerade erst aufging. Die Strahlen bohrten sich in meinen Schädel, bis ich nichts mehr als ihre schmerzende Helligkeit wahrnahm.  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, fand ich mich in meinen Bett wieder. Das durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge dringende Licht stach mir immer noch in die Augen. Verwirrt richtete ich mich auf. Ich war im Laden gewesen und Rickie hatte mir den neuen Deputy vorgestellt... Kalt durchzuckte es mich, als sein Gesicht wieder vor meinen inneren Auge erschien. Offenbar hatte ich direkt vor dem Augen eines Manticore Soldarten einen Anfall gekriegt. Das ist ja fast so, als hätte ich mit einer roten Fahne signaliesiert: " He, hier ist eine X5!" Na, super, wahrscheinlich lauerten draußen schon haufenweise Soldarten. Aber wieso war ich dann noch hier, wenn meine ID aufgeflogen war? Ich war nicht gefesselt und im Wagen standen keine Wachen. Es sei denn - Oh mein Gott, Nick! Der Deputy musste hinter ihm her sein. Ich musste ihn warnen. Immer noch zitternd , quälte ich mich aus dem Bett. Tastend stolperte ich zur Tür. Im gleichen Moment, als ich mich schweratmend gegen sie lehnte, und den Türgriff drückte, öffnete jemand sie von aussen. Den Halt verlierend taumelte ich direkt gegen den Mann, der gerade eintreten wollte. Erschrocken stammelte ich eine Entschuldigung und blickte auf. Fast wäre ich zusammengezuckt. Der Deputy stützte mich mit festen Griff. "Vorsichtig Miss, Sie sollten sich schonen." Er grinste. "Oder wollen Sie jedesmal bei meinen Anblick in Ohnmacht fallen?" Ich fand endlich meine Stimme wieder. Mit heißen Gesicht flüsterte ich: "Nein, ich hoffe nicht." "Na also, Sie können ja sprechen. Kommen Sie, Setzen Sie sich, Arron- so darf ich Sie doch nennen?" "Natürlich." Immer noch zittrig ließ ich mich von ihm zu meinen Bett zurückführen. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich. Er blieb stehen und ließ seinen Blick durch den Wohnwagen schweifen. "Hübsch haben Sie es hier. Etwas chaotisch..." damit meinte er die überall verstreuten Kleider. (Ja, ich weiß, ein X5 kann es sich nicht leisten, unordentlich zu sein. Aber schon mal versucht, die richtigen Klamotten für einen Tag zu finden?) " und etwas ärmlich- konnten Sie nicht mehr zusammen stehlen?" Ich zuckte zusammen. Er hatte entgegen meiner Hoffnung den Vorfall in Phoenix doch nicht vergessen. Ich spannte mich an. Auf keinen Fall würde er mich klein kriegen. Nicks Lektionen hatten meine Kondition in soweit verbessert, dass ich hoffen konnte, zu fliehen. Oder wenigstens meinen Tod einzurichten. Ein falsch gelenktes Messer, ein gelöster Schuß- Menschen konnte man so leicht überrumpeln, wenn sie dich mit einer Waffe bedrohen. Aber zu meinen Schrecken setzte er sich einfach nur neben mich. Er legte ein Hand auf meine verkrampfte Schulter. "Keine Sorge, Arron!" Häh? Was sollte das denn werden? Wachsam beäugte ich ihn. "Ich werde Rickie nicht verraten, dass Sie nebenberuflich noch eine Diebin sind." Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen. DAS glaubte er?! Bevor ich aber wieder Vermutungen über seine Dummheit anstellen konnte -wie war das noch? Hübsche Birne, aber nichts dahinter?- fuhr er fort: "Unter einer Bedingung!" ich war kurz davor, aufzuspringen und wegzulaufen. Mir war kotzübel. So einer war das also. Aber seine Hand drückte immer noch unermüdlich meine Schulter nieder. Er verstärkte den Griff, bis ich fast vor Schmerzen aufschrie. "...Sie helfen mir, jemanden zu finden." Ich wußte nicht, ob ich erleichtert sein oder in Panik geraten sollte. "Wen?" brachte ich schwach hervor, um Zeit zu schinden. Ich ahnte schon, auf was er aus war. Oder vielmehr auf wen. "Seit Phoenix verfolge ich einen Schwerverbrecher. Der Mann ist sehr gefährlich. Es könnte sein, dass er sich hier in der Nähe aufhält." "Ach ja?" fragte ich so naiv wie möglich. "Er hat schon mehrere Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Möglicherweise versteckt er sich auf diesen Platz. Er ist ungefähr 1,72 m groß, blond und hat blaugrüne Augen." Er durchbohrte mich mit seinem Blick:  
  
"Ist Ihnen so jemand bekannt?" Ausweichend murmelte ich: "Das trifft auf viele zu." "Aber nicht so viele brauchen Tryptophan. Ja, " sagte er, als ich entsetzt aufschaute. "ich habe Ihre Geschichte überprüft. Sie haben vier Fläschchen Tryptophan gekauft. Für wen?" "Ich verstehe nicht, wovon Sie reden" versuchte ich wider besseres Wissen, Nick und mich doch noch zu retten. Aber das war der falsche weg. Seine Augen funkelten plötzlich wütend. Er umfasste nun auch meine zweite Schulter. "Warum decken Sie ihn?" fuhr er mich an. "Bedroht er Sie? Womit hat er Sie in der Hand?" "Lassen Sie mich los!" Vergebends wand ich mich in seinen Griff. Der Mann hatte ja Hände aus Stahl, als wäre er kein normaler Mensch sondern... oh o ganz schlecht. Super schlecht. Er schätzte mein Erbleichen falsch ein. "Das ist es, oder?" "Was?" Noch völlig fassungslos von meiner Theorie starrte ich ihn verständnislos an. Wenn ich recht hatte, saßen wir ganz schön in der Patsche "Er erpreßt Sie!" "Nein,..." wimmelte ich ihn schwach ab. "Ich kenne ihn gar nicht." Die Angst in meine Augen schätzte er falsch ein. Ich fürchtete mich nicht vor Nick, sondern um ihn. "Ich kann Sie vor ihm beschützen." "Hören Sie auf!" Schrie ich ihn an und versuchte ein weiteres Mal, mich aus seine Griff zu befreien. Diesmal hatte ich Glück. Mein Ausbruch hatte ihn überrascht. Er ließ zu, das ich aufstand und die Caravantür aufstieß. "Sie liegen völlig falsch. Hören Sie auf mich zu belästigen. Ich weiß nichts!" Ich hyperventilierte. Erschrocken sprang er zu mir und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. "Hauen Sie ab!" keuchend wies ich zur Tür. Zögernd gehorchte er. Bevor er die Tür schloß, bemerkte er mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht: "Ich komme wieder. Sie schulden mir ein paar Antworten! Oder wollen Sie lieber Rickie Rede und Antwort stehen?" Als die Tür zugefallen war, setzte ich mich stöhnend auf mein Bett und verbarg das Gesicht zwischen meine Hände.  
  
"Und du bist sicher, dass er ein X5 ist?" Nick ging aufgeregt auf und ab. Wir waren im Wald, an unseren üblichen Trainingsplatz. Es hatte mich 2 Stunden gekostet, hierher zu kommen. Nach 90 Minuten war ich mir sicher, meinen Verfolger abgehängt zu haben. Zum Glück hatte Nick den ganzen Tag hier trainiert, so dass der Deputy, oder was er auch immer war, ihn nicht entdeckt hatte. "Hast du meine Schulter gesehen?" Ich zog den Ausschnitt meines Shirts so weit herunter, dass meine blau und rot geschwollene Schulter hervorkam. "Dieses Schwein!" Nick stieß zischend die Luft heraus und war mit einem Satz neben mir. Behutsam berührte er mit dem Fingerspitzen die Schwellung. Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen bei seiner Berührung. "Mit einer Hand." "Ich bringe ihn um!" Nick wirbelte in der Absicht herum, davon zu stürmen. Ich konnte ihn gerade noch am Ärmel packen. "Nein." Es kostete mich all meine Kraft, ihn auf der Stelle zu halten. "Er wird dich zuerst töten." "Er ist nur einer. Und wir sind zu zweit." "Das wissen wir nicht sicher." Das brachte ihn zum zuhören. "In Phoenix hatte er eine eigene Einsatztruppe. Was, wenn die hier in der Nähe herumlungert? Oder er Manticore verständigt, bevor wie ihn ausschalten könnten?" "Dann müssen wir eben schneller sein." "Und verraten, dass er auf der richtigen Spur ist? Wenn er verschwindet, weiß Manticore sofort, was los ist!" Er war immer noch nicht einsichtig. "Ich kann ihn erledigen und dann verschwinden." "Und was ist mit mir? Du ruinierst damit auch mein Leben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er dir 10 Jahre Manticore Training voraus hat." "Pah, wir sind zu zweit." "Als ob ich viel ausrichten könnte.", bemerkte ich bissig. "Sag das nicht." Er wandte sich mir endlich zu. "Du beherrschst fast alle Techniken. Stärke ist nicht immer ausschlaggebend." "Das sagst du mir jetzt?", erinnerte ich ihn an seine Bemerkungen während unseres gemeinsamen Trainings. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh, Arron, was machen wir jetzt? Ich muß weggehen, sonst bist auch du gefährdet." Überrascht von seinen Einlenken (und der plötzlichen Rücksichtnahme auf mich) suchte ich fieberhaft nach einer Lösung. "Die Straßen werden sie überwachen- du musst dich irgendwie verstecken." "Und wo?" "Hier! Ich versorge dich mit allem nötigen." "Er könnte dir irgendwann folgen." , warnte er mich. "Und was ist mit Rickie?" "Darum kümmere ich mich. Er wird schweigen. Selbst wenn es ihn gegen den Strich geht." Mit einer Hand strich ich mir erschöpft ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich wünschte nur, dass alles wäre nie passiert.", brach es aus mir heraus. Nick nahm mich in seine Arme und wiegte mich sanft. Aneinander geklammert standen wir auf der Lichtung. "Warum nur können wir denn nie Ruhe haben.", jammerte ich. "Wir haben denen doch gar nichts getan." "Shht. Du weißt warum.", ermahnte er mich sanft. "Es ist nur so... ich habe hier ein Zuhause gefunden." "Denkst du, das wüßte ich nicht?" Nick küsste sanft meine Stirn. Müde legte ich den Kopf an seine Schulter ab. "Scheiß Manticore!" grummelte ich. "Da hast du recht.", stimmte er mir lautlos lachend zu. Wir standen noch lange so da. Unsere gegenseitige Umarmung verschaffte uns das Gefühl, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Als ob Manticore nicht schon X5 nach den Flüchtlingen von`09 ausgeschickt hätte. Als ob alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen wäre. Im Nachhinein kann ich nicht verstehen, wieso wir derart naiv waren. Damals, in der Zeit meiner Jugend, war alles doch noch einfacher, unschuldiger. Keiner von uns ahnte, was für Grausamkeiten die Welt noch für uns bereithalten sollte.  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT 


	6. Den Fuß in der Falle

Titel: Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung Teil: 6 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Season 1 Rating: R Zusammenfassung: Ihre Gene machten sie zur X5. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern sind bei ihr nur die nachteiligen Gensequenzen der X- Serie ausgeprägt. Ein (fast ) normales Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Manticore. Pairing: andere Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Die Story und die Figuren gehören mir, der Rest von DA nicht. A/N: Feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bitte, macht mich nicht arbeitslos.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Es wurde gerade hell. Normalerweise liebte ich es, frühmorgens draussen zu sein, wenn selbst die Städte leer sind und man das Gefühl hat, nicht von den Massen erdrückt zu werden. Wo man vergessen kann, das irgendwo unter der Masse von Menschen garantiert jemand darauf lauert, dich zu fangen und nach Manticore zu bringen. In der freien Natur um Rickies Campingplatz, wo der Dreck der Städte fehlte, war es erst recht ein Genuß, draußen herum zu streifen. Im Moment jedoch war ich mehr damit beschäftigt, durchs Unterholz zu kriechen. Da in der Dämmerung die Chancen am größten waren, dass eventuelle Bewacher unaufmerksam wurden, hatte ich diese Zeit gewählt, um Nick neue Vorräte zu bringen. Der Sack mit den Nahrungsmitteln drückte schwer auf meine Rücken, während ich, spitze Steine und den Dreck verfluchend, gerade durch die Böschung kroch. Gut, ich übertrieb vielleicht in meinen Verfolgungswahn, aber hey, wir reden hier von einem X5, der Nick verfolgt. Und nun auch mich, weil mein Bruder ja so dämlich sein musste von Phoenix aus direkt hierher zu flüchten. Natürlich brachte er auch noch gerade den X5 mit, dem ich schon in der Stadt in die Arme gelaufen war. In den letzten 14 Tagen, in denen Nick sich schon versteckte, war der Typ mir praktisch ununterbrochen auf den Fersen gewesen. Entweder lungerte er im Laden herum - Rickie hielt glücklicherweise die Klappe, was Nick anging- oder tauchte rein zufällig auf, wenn ich überm Platz oder ins Dorf gehe. Er hatte mich nicht mehr auf Nick angesprochen. Aber seine Allgegenwärtigkeit sprach Bände. Ebenso die Blickduelle, die wir ausfochten. Er hoffte, dass ich ihn irgendwann zu Nick führen oder unabsichtlich einen entsprechenden Hinweis fallen lassen würde. Da er mich immer noch für einen normalen Menschen hielt, ging er auch entsprechend vor. Möglicherweise hätte seine Vorgehensweise was gebracht, wenn ich nicht die selben Lehrer wie er gehabt hätte. Trotzdem war es schwer, ihn an der Nase herumzuführen. Und so zu tun, als wäre ich ein eingeschüchtertes junges Mädchen mit keiner Ahnung von irgend etwas. Deshalb konnte ich Nick auch jetzt erst Nachschub bringen. Es war riskant, aber ich konnte doch schwerlich meinen eigenen Bruder verhungern lassen. Vor allem wenn man die Tendenz meiner Geschwister bedenkt, immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. In der morgendlichen Kühle fröstelnd näherte ich mich der Stelle, wo wir früher immer trainiert hatten. Stöhnend ließ ich den Sack zu Boden sinken und schaute mich suchend um. Keine Spur von Nick! Doch bevor ich um ihn Angst empfinden konnte, war auch schon ein leises Blätterrascheln zu hören. Mein Umdrehen erfolgte gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Nick aus der Baumkrone einer Rotbuche springen zu sehen- aus mindestens 15 Metern Höhe! Die Erleichterung, ihn wiederzusehen , konnte nicht ganz mein Neidgefühl überdecken, als er gewandt auf dem Boden landete "Ist dir auch keiner gefolgt?" Gierig wühlte er im Beutel, den ich immer noch in den Händen festhielt, und riss mit den Händen eine Brotscheibe entzwei, um die einzelnen Brocken in seinen Mund zu stopfen. Seine letzten Vorräte mußten vor 5 Tagen aufgebraucht gewesen sein. Nicht das es irgend etwas bedeutet hätte. Ich konnte bis zu 4 Tagen ohne Nahrung und Wasser überleben. Meine Geschwister schafften es im Schnitt auf 7 Tage oder mehr. "Ich war vorsichtig.", antwortete ich auf seine Frage. "Bei einem X5? So gut bist du nicht, um einen von uns zu täuschen!" "Dieses `uns' schnitt mir ins Herz. Hatte er nicht mal erwähnt, trotz meiner mangelnden Stärke und Schnelligkeit wäre ich ihm ebenbürtig? "Ich konnte dich schon vor einer Viertelstunde hören.", fuhr er fort, ohne sich um mein verletztes Gesicht zu kümmern. "Warum verdrückst du dann das gute Brot wie ein Barbar und bist nicht schon auf dem Weg ins Nimmerland, wenn du mir so wenig vertraust?", funkelte ich ihn wütend an. "Hmpf. Weil ich ohne Essen nicht weit komme. Und einer muss doch aufpassen, dass du keine Scheiße baust." "Du..." Drohend sprang ich auf ihn zu, den Sack in seine Richtung schwingend. Lachend wich er mir mühelos und fing meine improvisierte Waffe ab. "Ruhig, Arron. Wird nicht gleich so gereizt." "Ich bin nicht gereizt, du riesiger Affe!" "He!" Er sprang zurück, als ich einen erneuten Angriff startete. "Reg dich ab. Wieso bist du plötzlich so aggressiv?" "Weil ich es satt habe, wegen dir ständig Angst haben zu müssen, auf Manticores Labortisch zu landen.", brach es aus mir heraus. Ich holte aus, um ihn einen Hacken zu versetzen. Locker fing er meine Hand ab. Ich geriet nun völlig in Rage und trat nach ihm. Treffer. Er hatte mich zu gut unterrichtet. Das wurde auch ihm klar, als er noch geschockt, den nächsten Hieb erhielt. Endlich reagierte er. Seine Hände fuhren vor und blockten meine wütende Attacke ab. "Ha, nimm's nicht übel, Arron,...., Arron?" Er packte mich am Ellenbogen und schüttelte mich. "Mädchen, was ist los mit dir?" Ich schlug weiter nach ihm. Irgendwie bereitete die Konfrontation mit ihm mir, aus Gründen, die ich noch nicht zugeben wollte, ein sadistisches Vergnügen. Er ohrfeigte mich. Der Schock brachte mich wieder zu Besinnung. Urplötzlich war ich wieder ganz ruhig. "Arron?" Vorsichtig hielt er mich auf Abstand. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" "Meine Wange tut weh!" beschwerte ich mich, während meine Hand die schmerzende Stelle rieb. "Tut mir leid." Das klang aber gar nicht so. "Was ist nur los mit dir? Normalerweise drehst du doch gar nicht so auf!" Seufzend ließ ich mich gegen einen Baumstamm fallen. "Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie habe ich total die Kontrolle verloren." "Das sehe ich auch so." "Ach ja?", wollte ich wieder auffahren. Beruhigend hob er die Hände. "Tut mir leid.", murmelte ich. "Fühle mich momentan nicht besonders gut. Der ganze Kram zerrt an meine Nerven." "Und nicht nur das!" Nick wich plötzlich zurück und legte einen 5 m großen Abstand zwischen uns. Er atmete plötzlich heftig. "Arron- wie lange kennen wir uns schon?" "Häh?" Ich rechnete im Kopf nach. "So um die drei Monate - wieso, glaubst du, du bist schon zu lange hier?" "Das auch." Er wich weiter zurück. "Hey, hau mir nicht ab." Ich machte Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. "Bleib weg!" Der harsche Ton in seiner Stimme ließ mich stocken. Er keuchte jetzt regelrecht. Seine Augen funkelten wild. Langsam wurde mir sein Verhalten unheimlich. Hatte ich die Krätze bekommen, oder was? "Bist du krank?" "Nein, aber du- oder wenigstens so ähnlich." Ich verstand immer noch nicht.  
  
"Arron," erklärte er, während er mir weiter auswich, "Was war vor über drei Monaten?" "Was soll....oh Scheiße!!!!!" Jetzt wurde mir alles klar. Die Hitze, die ich für Rage gehalten hatte, das Gefühl, alles empfindlicher als sonst wahrzunehmen... Verdammt, ich hatte es oft genug erlebt. Warum ignorierte ich nur jedesmal die Vorzeichen. Langsam hätte ich es doch lernen müssen. " Aber es ist doch viel zu früh dafür." "Wirklich?" Er war fast am Rande der Lichtung angelangt. "Na ja, bei mir ist es nie regelmäßig aber..." "Bleib von allem Ärger weg.", rief er mir noch warnend zu. Dann verschwand er im Gebüsch.  
  
Während ich durch den Wald zum Campingplatz zurückeilte, überlegte ich, was ich alles brauchen würde. Ein Zelt würde nichts bringen, Schlafsack auch nichts. Wenn die ganze Scheiße von Hitze losging, war ich absolut ruhelos. Eine Zwangsjacke wäre vergebene Mühe gewesen. Waffen... Ich lachte auf. Momentan war ich so geladen, dass jede Waffe im Vergleich zu mir harmlos gewesen wäre. Aber falls Manticore auch weibliche X5 hier hätte- ich schüttelte den Kopf, nein die würden nur von mir angesteckt werden. Nach allem, was Nick mir erzählt hatte, ist eine X5 in Hitze sowas wie eine Bombe unter den anderen X- Series. In Manticore würden meine Geschlechtsgenossinnen angeblich während dieser Phase in Quarantäne gesteckt. Keine Ahnung, woher Nick all sein Wissen her hat. Aber angeblich können andere Frauen bei den Kontakt mit den ausströmenden Hormonen ebenfalls eher in ihre läufige Phase kommen. Und die Männer? Na ja, wenn sie nicht sofort reagieren, sind sie jedenfalls erstmal irgendwie belämmert. Was auch erklärt, warum der sogenannte Deputy in Phoenix mein Lügengespinst glaubte. Das er es nachher durchschaute, aber zum Glück zu anderen Resultaten kam, war was anderes. Obwohl er sah wirklich süß aus, als er,....scheiße, ich konnte mich kaum noch konzentrieren. Die Hormone, einmal ausgebrochen zirkulierten schneller durch meinen Blutkreislauf. `Ruhig Arron. Konzentriere dich nur auf das zum Überleben wichtige'. Und nicht auf die anderen Dinge, die mir in den Sinn kamen. Zum Beispiel, dass ich sehr viel schneller die Hormone los wurde, wenn ich den nächsten Mann, der des Weges kam, überfiel und mich abreagierte. Keuchend bleib ich schließlich an der Straße zum Platz stehen. In dem Zustand konnte ich nicht dorthin gehen. Wenn mir jetzt jemand über den Weg lief- ich wußte nicht mehr, ob ich das als gut oder als Katastrophe empfinden sollte. Einerseits...aber andererseits... Mein Kopf schwirrte. Keine klaren Gedanken, sondern nur noch diffuse Bilder und vor allem Emotionen, so viele Emotionen, überschwemmten meinen Verstand. Ich wüßte nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn nicht eine Hand meine Arm gepackt und das Gesicht des Deputys wie ein kalter Eimer Wasser auf mich gewirkt hätte.  
  
"Deputy!" Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an. Es sprach für meine schlimmen Zustand, dass ich absolut gar nichts von seiner Annäherung gemerkt hatte. "Miss Arron!" konterte er, meinen Ton nachahmend. Dann wurde er ernst. "Was machen Sie hier?" "Ich...ich war spazieren.", stotterte ich. "Und sind dabei wohl ein paar Mal gestolpert?" "W- was?" Für einen Moment war ich total auf seine Hand fixiert, die mich immer noch am Unterarm gepackt hielt. Es kam mir vor, als hätte ich noch nie ein so starkes Handgelenk gesehen. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn.... "Miss?" fragte er mich scharf. Er mußte mich wohl schon ein paar Mal angesprochen haben, während ich mich an seinen Händen ergötzte. "Ja?" "Wo ist Ihr Rucksack geblieben?" "Mein was?" Ich war erneut von seinem Handgelenk fasziniert. Irgendwie waren starke Männerhände schon immer eine Schwäche von mir gewesen. Es klingt bescheuert, ich weiß, aber im Moment war mir noch nicht mal bewußt, dass ich fast vollständig aufgeflogen war. "Ich habe keine Zeit für Spielchen!" holte mich die laute Stimme des Deputys zurück. "Sie waren bei ihm. Wo ist er?" Seine mühsam beherrschte Stimme brachte mich wieder zur Besinnung. "Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen." Das war fast schon mein Standartsatz geworden. Seine Nähe raubte mir den Atem. Ich ballte entschlossen die Fäuste. Meine Fingernägel schnitten ins Fleisch. Normalerweise war das ein untrügliches Mittel, um die Kontrolle zu bewahren, aber als der Deputy mich drohend näher zog, sah ich meine einzige Rettung darin, abzuhauen. Bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte ich mich aus seinen Griff gewunden und versuchte, in den Wald zu fliehen. Äh- hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich nicht so schnell war wie ein normaler X5? Im Vergleich zu diesen bin ich sogar recht langsam. Die Überraschung, dass ich mich dennoch schneller als ein normaler Mensch ihm entwinden und davonlaufen konnte verschaffte mir einen Vorsprung. Das Training mit Nick hatte meine Kondition insoweit verbessert, dass meine Flucht in Phoenix lahmarschig im Vergleich zu der im Moment war. Denn damals lief ich nur vor Manticore weg. Heute auch vor einem Teil von mir selbst. Trotzdem kam ich nicht weit. Schon nach ca. 25 Metern durch das Dickicht erreichte er mich. Die Hand, mit der er mich ergreifen wollte, nutzte ich, um ihn, vom eigene Schwung getragen, zu Boden zu schmeißen. Er kam aber rasend schnell wieder auf die Beine. Anfänglich konnte ich seine Attacke noch erwidern. So in etwa die ersten 10 Sekunden Dann wurde er zu schnell für mich. Nach anfänglicher Verblüffung über meinen effektiven Widerstand durchschaute er mein Kampfschema. Er blockte einen meiner Tritte mit dem Arm ab und wirbelte gleichzeitig mit dem Fuß mein Bein weg. Ich stürzte zu Boden. Erschöpft und keuchend war ich ein leichtes Ziel. Glaubte er. Er beugte sich runter, um mich auf den Bauch und meine Arme auf den Rücken zu drehen, um mich endgültig ausser Gefecht zu setzen. Aber Manticore hatte uns darauf vorbereitet. Ich schnellte hoch und durchbrach seine Deckung, die er unvorsichtigerweise etwas fallen gelassen hatte angesichts des leichten Opfers. Mein Kick gegen seine Brust ließ ihn rückwärts taumeln. Ich setzte vorwärts um meine Vorteil auszunutzen. Vielleicht hätte ich sogar eine Chance gehabt. Wenn da diese Sache mit den Genen nicht gewesen wäre. Statt ihm einen Punch in den Magen zu versetzen oder ein Knie in seine Schritt zu plazieren schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn. Perplex taumelte er rückwärts. Dann reagierte er. Eine seiner Hände fuhr meinen Rücken entlang, während die andere meine Hinterkopf umfasste und mir jedes Ausweichmanöver verwehrte. Nicht, dass ich ein solches beabsichtigt hätte. Seine Zunge fuhr in meine Mund und schien mich zu verbrennen. Irgendwie waren wir auf den Waldboden gelandet. Meine Finger zerrten an seinen Hemd, während er sich gar nicht die Mühe machte, mich auszuziehen, sondern einfach wie ein Besessener mein T-Shirt zeriss. Da wo sein Mund meine entblößte Haut berührte, schienen Flammen zu wüten. Als er für einen Moment kurz aufsah, erkannte ich in seinen Blick den selben Wahnsinn, der auch von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte. Dann löste sich der letzte Rest meine Verstandes auf. Für lange Zeit existierte Manticore, existierte die Gefahr, für mich einfach nicht.  
  
Etwas stach in meine Rücken und weckte mich. Stöhnend drehte ich mich auf den Bauch, um der Störung zu entkommen. Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich zerschlagen an und ich war so wund, als ob... von wegen als ob. Ich hatte! Meine Augen fuhren erschrocken auf, als ich mich des Desasters am Morgen erinnerte. Blaue Augen starrten mich an. Reese lag neben mir auf den Bauch und starrte mich schon wer weiß wie lange an. Auf seine Unterarme gestützt, hatte er ebensowenig wie ich etwas an. Kaum wurde mir das klar, sprang ich entsetzt auf und sucht nach meine Sachen. "Du findest sie nicht. Jedenfalls nicht im intakten Zustand. Sie sind, wenn überhaupt, nur noch Fetzen von der Größe eines Laubblattes." Reese hatte sich hinter mir erhoben. Seine ruhige Stimme durchbrach das Schweigen, das bisher geherrscht hatte. Ich versuchte verzweifelt, nicht tiefer als bis zu seine Bauch zu schauen. Er reichte mir sein Hemd. "Zieh das an!" Wortlos streifte ich es über. Es war zu groß und bedeckte meine Beine bis zum Knie. Zwischenzeitlich zog er sich zum Glück endlich seine Hose an. Als ich mich nach eine meiner Schuhe bückte- ein paar der Schnallen waren aus dem Leder gerissen worden -wer weiß, ob ich damit überhaupt gehen konnte- trat er plötzlich hinter mich. Beim Bücken war mein Haar nach vorne gefallen. Und hatte meine Strichcode freigegeben. Er legte eine Hand um meine Hüfte und zwang mich so stehen zu bleiben, während seine andere Hand sanft die Haare beiseite schob. Er pfiff leise. "Donnerwetter. Vor der Show vorhin hätte ich nie vermutet, dass du eine X5 bist, 638" fügte er mit kälter gewordener Stimme hinzu. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe.", presste ich hervor. Es kursierten noch zu viele Hormone in meiner Blutbahn, als dass seine Berührung mich kalt gelassen hätte. Und ich war immer noch empfindlich genug, um von seiner Kälte verletzt zu werden. "Was hast du jetzt vor?" Er schwieg. Dann löste er sich abrupt von mir. "Ich erwarte, das du zum Platz zurückkehrst, und dich zur Verfügung hältst." Seine Stimme klang barsch. Er fiel wieder in die Rolle des Deputys. Aber warum? "Du wirst den Platz nicht verlassen. Du wirst bei Bedarf alle meine Fragen beantworten." Ich senkte den Kopf , sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht. "Und danach?" Zaghaft wartet ich auf seine Antwort. Es kam keine. Er war verschwunden. Erst später wunderte ich mich, warum er mich nicht sofort Manticore ausgeliefert hatte. Warum er es vorzog, zu warten. Was hatte Nick ausgefressen, dass Manticore so sehr hinter ihm her war, dass Reese mich vorerst verschonte? Als ich unter der Dusche stand, traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Ich hatte mit dem Feind geschlafen. Aber wider Erwarten fühlte ich keinen Ekel vor mir selbst.  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT 


	7. Treue ist auch eine Waffe

Titel: Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung Teil: 7 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Season 1 Rating: PG-13 Zusammenfassung: Ihre Gene machten sie zur X5. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern sind bei ihr nur die nachteiligen Gensequenzen der X- Serie ausgeprägt. Ein (fast ) normales Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Manticore. Pairing: andere Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Die Story und die Figuren gehören mir, der Rest von DA nicht. A/N: Noch jemand da, der Feedbacks schreibt?  
  
**************************************************  
  
Meine absolut unangebrachte gute Stimmung verflog, als der gewohnte Katzenjammer einsetzte. Nur ging es diesmal nicht darum, dass ich `es' getan hatte, sondern mit wem. Es war mir immer noch völlig unverständlich, wieso Reese mich laufen ließ. Die These von seiner Dummheit schwirrte wieder durch meinen Schädel. Ich wischte sie energisch weg. Er war ein X5. Die machten keine Fehler. Und wenn ja, hatten sie einen verdammt guten Grund dafür. Also welchen hatte er? Selbst durch die überraschende Entdeckung meiner Identität und der vorausgegangenen Eskapade waren wir ausgebildet worden, mit ungewohnten Situationen fertig zu werden. Das Problem war jetzt, hinter seine Strategie zu kommen. Er wollte Nick. Ich war für Manticore fast wertlos, es sei denn als Studienobjekt. Es war anzunehmen, dass er mich benutzen wollte, um sein primäres Ziel, Nick zu finden. Nur warum er mich dann aus seinen Augen gelassen hatte, war mir immer noch unklar. Wenn er es überhaupt getan hatte. Der Gedanke gab den Ausschlag. Eilig kehrte ich nur mit Reese Hemd bekleidet von den Duschen in meinen Caravan zurück. Wenn er mich immer noch beobachtet, würde es nichts ändern, aber wenn nicht, wäre ich dumm, diese Chance wertvolle Utensilien mitzunehmen verstreichen zu lassen. Ich schlüpfte hastig in eine Jeans und streifte mir ein dunkles T-Shirt über. Meine Haare band ich zu dem praktischen Pferdeschwanz zusammen und verbarg sie unter einer dunklen Kappe, deren rückwärts gerichteter Schirm meinen Strichcode verbergen sollte. Verdammtes Teil. Hat mir nur Pech gebracht. Irgendwie fand ich noch ein dunkles Halstuch, das ich mir ebenfalls umwand. Diese Schutzmaßnahme war zwar mittlerweile sinnlos geworden, alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich jedoch nur schwer wieder ablegen. Mit fliegenden Fingern stopfe ich meinen alten Rucksack voller Geld, Sachen zum Wechseln, Tryptophan- meine Hände zögerten kurz, als ich eine Pappschachtel unter der Küchenanrichte hervor zog. Dann öffnete ich sie kurz entschlossen und entnahm ihr eine Pistole, die eilig geladen und in ihren Holster unter meine Arm verstaut wurde. Meine dunkelblaue Outdoorjacke würde sie später verbergen. Die restlichen Patronen landeten ebenfalls in meinen Rucksack. Ein Messer in meinen Stiefel und zwei an meinen Unterarmen vervollständigten meine Aufmachung. Das Ganze dauerte nicht länger als 5 Minuten. So sehr ich auch den Gebrauch von Waffen verabscheute- momentan machten die leichten Gewichte an meinen Körper einen anderen Menschen aus mir. Nicht ganz einen Soldaten, aber immerhin jemanden, der nicht zögern würde, Waffengewalt einzusetzen. Ohne einen Blick zurück verließ ich den Caravan, der mir länger als jeder andere Ort, seitdem Manticore meinen Ziehvater tötete, ein Zuhause war. Jener Teil von mir, der jeden Zuhause hinterher weinte, war schon so sehr abgehärtet, dass an dieser Stelle in meinen Herzen ein harter Klumpen war. Dennoch fragte ich mich, ob es immer und ewig so weiter gehen sollte. Würde ich selbst noch als alte Frau vor Manticore fliehen müssen, während junge X- Series, die weiter entwickelt sind als wir es uns heute vorstellen können, mich jagen würden? Ich schüttelte die unerwünschten Gedanken ab. Erstmal Entkommen, bevor ich mir Sorgen um meine möglicherweise gar nicht existierende Zukunft machen konnte.  
  
Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als ich die Caravans als Deckung benutzend den Platz durchquerte. Plötzlich verharrte ich. Quer über den Platz kam Reese auf mich zu. Lautlos duckte ich mich hinter dem Jeep, der gerade vor mir stand. Leise, zu welchem Gott auch immer betend, hoffte ich, dass er mich nicht gesehen hatte. Aber seine Schritte näherten sich unbarmherzig meinen ziemlich exponiert stehenden Versteck. Fluchend drückte ich mich enger an den Boden. `Nicht Bewegen, nicht Bewegen!' flüsterte ich wie ein Mantra. Vielleicht gelang es mir, unter den Wagen hindurch zu kriechen, bevor er mich erreichen konnte. Bewußt unterdrückte ich dabei die kleine Stimme, die mir zuflüsterte, dass er sich davon nicht täuschen lassen würde. Seine Füße waren nur noch 10 Meter entfernt. Er wußte, ich konnte nicht entkommen. "Deputy!" Langsam ließ ich die unwillkürlich angehaltenen Luft aus meinen Lungen entweichen. Rickie! Verdammt, er war in höchster Gefahr. Die Schritte kamen jetzt schneller näher. "Deputy, so warten Sie doch!" Ich sah, wie sich die Füße unwillig umdrehten. Er stand nun direkt vor dem Wagen. "Ja?" Mein Herz stockte, als ich seine barsche Frage hörte. "Haben Sie Arron gesehen? Sie ist heute den ganzen Tag nicht aufgetaucht. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Vor allem..." Ich konnte regelrecht sehen, wie er sich auf die Zunge biss. Rickie hatte meiner Bitte, nichts von Nick preiszugeben, entsprochen. Dennoch waren die Worte Reeses von den angeblichen Verbrechen Nicks auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Er hatte sich immer mehr Sorgen gemacht, obwohl auf der anderen Seite er Nick immer noch sympathisch fand. "Rickie, ich...hey!" Ich hatte die Chance genutzt, und versucht, davon zu schleichen. Bei Reeses Aufschrei rannte ich los, im Zickzack zwischen den einzelnen Zelten und Wohnwagen hindurch. Schimpfende Camper säumten meinen Weg. Rickie würde einige Probleme haben, die Situation zu erklären. Ein Lufthauch verriet, dass meine Anstrengung umsonst war. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag holte er mich ein. Und wieder wehrte ich mich. Diesmal nicht innerlich zerrissen, sondern um mein Leben kämpfend. Als er mich ergreifen wollte, ließ ich mich freiwillig zu Boden fallen. Eins meiner Beine fegte seine Füße weg. Während er zu Boden fiel, sprang ich auf, bereit, mich wieder auf ihn zu stürzen. Er ergriff jedoch meinen zuschlagenden Arm und wendete meinen Schwung gegen mich. Hart landete ich erneut auf den Boden. Der Aufprall löschte alle eventuellen Skrupel aus mir. Seine Augen ließen keinen Zweifel, er war entschlossen zu siegen. Im Mann gegen Mann Kampf hatte ich keine Chance gegen ihn. Ich brauchte Zeit, um eine Lösung zu finden. Die gab er mir jedoch nicht. Er hielt immer noch meinen Arm fest, und drehte ihn schmerzhaft auf den Rücken. Ich warf mich ihm entgegen und lockerte so für einen kurzen Moment seinen Griff. Bevor ich wieder zu Boden fiel, nutzte ich den kurzen gewonnenen Spielraum und rammte meinen Schädel gegen seinen Kinn. Er war kurz desorientiert, und während der harte Aufprall mir meinen Arm auskugelte, schaffte ich es trotz meiner Schmerzen, nach hinten, also in diesem Fall nach oben, auszutreten. Mehr aus Zufall als aus Können traf ich seinen ungeschützten Hals und presste alle Luft aus ihn. Keuchend taumelte er rückwärts und zog mich an meinen verwundeten Arm mit sich. Der Schmerz raubte mir für einen Moment den Verstand. Und als mich wieder klar denken konnte, richtete er eine Pistole auf mich. Ich erstarrte. Mein Kopf war ihm direkt zugewandt, während ich immer noch auf den Bauch lag und mein Arm in einen unmöglichen Winkel verdreht in seiner Hand lag. "Keine Bewegung, oder du wirst es bereuen!" Sein Gesicht war eine starre Maske ohne Mitleid. Ich schloss resigniert die Augen. Jede Aktion in dieser Haltung würde mich ihm nur noch mehr ausliefern. Dann riss ich sie wieder auf und sprang hoch. Sollte er mich doch erschießen.  
  
Die Bewegung schien mir den Arm abzureißen. Aber die erwartetet Kugel kam nicht. Statt dessen sah ich fassungslos, wie sich Reeses Griff lockerte und er stöhnend zu Boden sank. Rickie schwenkte stolz den Baseballschläger eines der immer noch fassungslos dastehenden Campers und bemerkte: "So sehr ich auch eine Erklärung begrüßen würde, aber ich glaube, du solltest jetzt besser gehen." "D...danke!", stieß ich hervor. Meine gesunde Hand griff sich den beim Kampf heruntergefallenen Rucksack, dann rannte ich so schnell es ging weg. Rickies " Viel Glück!" schallte noch lange in meinen Ohren. Ich hatte mich nicht verabschiedet. So wie immer, wenn ein Teil von mir hoffte, dass bei einen nicht gesagten Goodbye eine Wiederkehr möglich wäre.  
  
Im Wald wich Nick vor mir zurück. Er wußte noch nicht, dass ich seiner Seelenruhe nicht mehr gefährlich war. Immerhin waren seit heute Morgen nur ein paar Stunden vergangen. "Keine Bange!" beruhigte ich ihm. "Es ist vorbei." Skeptisch blieb er in einigen Abstand stehen. "Sicher?" "Ja, ich habe mich etwas abgekühlt." "Aha. Dann ist das so `ne Art Dankeschön?" Er wies auf meinen schmerzenden Arm. "Darf ich fragen, wer das Opfer war?" Er trat vorsichtig hinter mich und fasste meine schmerzende Schulter an. "Nein!" schnappte ich, bevor ein lauter Schmerzensschrei seine Aktion begleitete. Dann lenkte ich ein. Abgesehen davon, dass er gerade meinen Arm wieder funktionsfähig gemacht hatte, war es besser, wenn er über die ganze Misere Bescheid wüßte. "Pack deine Sachen. Unterwegs erkläre ich dir alles." Kommentarlos schulterte er seinen Rucksack. Anscheinend hatte er schon alles für eine Flucht vorbereitet. Erst als ich widersprach, weil er auch meinen tragen wollte, meldete er sich wieder zu Wort. "Du bist verwundet. Wir kommen schneller voran, wenn ich die Sachen trage." Damit hatte er auch wieder recht. Ausserdem heilte mein Arm schneller, wenn er nicht belastet würde. Stumm drangen wir nebeneinander in den dunkler werdenden Wald ein. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen. "Also.. ich nehme an, deine sogenannte `Abkühlung' ist verantwortlich dafür, dass wir wieder wie Landstreicher durch die Gegend ziehen." "Tut mir leid, dass ich dir kein Cabrio besorgen konnte" versetzte ich patzig. Dann atmete ich tief durch. "Tut mir leid. Die Situation ist nur etwas...blöd." "Willst du drüber reden?" bot er mir nicht im geringsten beleidigt an. "Ich muss wohl." Und dann erzählte ich es ihm. Alles. Er pfiff leise durch die Zähne, als ich geendet hatte. Im Dunkeln konnte ich kaum sein Gesicht erkennen. "Das ist ein ganz schöner Hammer." "Hm" "Und...wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" "Du machst mir keine Vorwürfe?" Er lachte leise über meine Besorgnis. "Wieso? Du konntest doch nichts dafür. Irgendwann hätten wir sowieso abhauen müssen. Es tut mir nur leid für dich."  
  
"Ich kann damit leben." Die Lüge kam mir leicht über die Lippen. "Auch mit der Sache, dass er es war?" tastete er sich vorsichtig vor. Ich seufzte. "Weiß ich noch nicht. Es ist alles noch so frisch." "Eigentlich ist die ganze Sache ja irgendwie komisch.", sinnierte er nach einer Weile. "Wie meinst du das?" "Bei deiner letzten Hitzephase bist du auch mit ihm in Kontakt gekommen. Als ob ihr beide irgendwie an einander kleben würdet, wenn du in eine bestimmte Phase kommst." "Red keinen Scheiß." Seine Thesen konnte ich im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen "Tut mir leid. Ich hätte es vielleicht präzisieren sollen: er hängt an dir." "Was soll dass jetzt für ein Blödsinn sein?", entrüstet ich mich. Aber Nick schwelgte regelrecht in der Entwicklung seiner Theorie. "Nun, nachdem du ihn in deiner letzten Phase quasi süchtig gemacht hast ...." "... ist er jetzt wohl nur aufgetaucht um sich den ultimativen Schuß zu setzen???" fuhr ich wütend fort. "Hey, war doch nur so eine Idee." "Hab auch nur reagiert." Von da an redeten wir nicht mehr. Keiner wollte den anderen weiter verletzen. Nach Stunden trennten wir uns. Nick ging nach Osten, wo schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Bäume lugten, ich nach Norden. Unsere Trennung verlief kurz. Er umarmte mich vorsichtig. Mein Arm war inzwischen soweit wieder okay, dass mir seine Berührung kaum Schmerzen verursachten. "Leb wohl, kleine Schwester. Paß auf dich auf!" "Du auch. Vergiß mich nicht." "Niemals. Halt die Ohren steif." Und ich war wieder alleine. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ich nun gehen sollte. Es war alles wieder offen. Nur die Brücken hinter mir waren wieder einmal zerstört worden. Rickie, der Campingplatz, alles gehörte nun der Vergangenheit an. Und hoffentlich auch Reese, versuchte ich mich selbst zu überzeugen. Aber entgegen besseres Wissen weinte ein Teil von mir. Jener Teil, der ihn nicht als Feind ansah. Sondern etwas fühlte, dass obwohl die Logik sich dagegen verwehrte, keine Feindschaft war. Ich wußte noch nicht, dass Manticore die Jagt auf uns gerade erst eröffnet hatte. Im selben Moment, als mich ein freundlicher Truckfahrer mitnahm, erhielt Lydecker den Befehl, alle zur Verfügung stehende Mittel zu nutzen, um die Entflohenen von `09 zu fangen. Und fast zur selben Zeit, als ich Wochen später Portland erreichte, töteten sie Tinga.  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT  
  
A/N: Arron nähert sich Seattle. Wenn ihr jetzt noch nicht die Geduld verloren habt, bereitet euch auf weiterer Geistesergüsse von mir vor. Der Tanz fängt gerade erst an. *freu* 


	8. In den Händen des Feindes

Titel: Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung Teil: 8 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Jetzt geht es langsam in die zweite Runde- willkommen in Season 2 Rating: PG-13 Zusammenfassung: Ihre Gene machten sie zur X5. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern sind bei ihr nur die nachteiligen Gensequenzen der X- Serie ausgeprägt. Ein (fast ) normales Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Manticore. Pairing: andere Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Die Story und die Figuren gehören mir, der Rest von DA nicht. A/N: Wow. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal bis Teil 8 komme. Und so schnell *selber auf die Schulter klopf* Gibt es jemand der das zu würdigend weiß *suchend um guck* Keiner? *buhäää*  
  
*************************************  
Es wurde langsam hell. Erschöpft saß ich in einer Bar an der Interstate zwischen Portland und Vancouver. Meine Augen fielen immer wieder zu. Um nicht aufzufallen, hatte ich mir eine kleine Sitzecke ausgesucht, von der ich die ganze Bar überblicken konnte, aber selber nur beim genauen Hinsehen entdeckt werden würde. Das hatte mir schon ein paar unliebsame Bekanntschaften von Hals gehalten. Ich war gegen 4 Uhr Morgens hier rein getaumelt und hatte mir von meinen letzten Geld eine Coke bestellt. Der Barkeeper hatte mich zwar etwas schief angesehen- jeder hier trank Alkohol- schenkte mir aber trotzdem ein Glas ein. Während ich langsam an dem belebende Getränk nippte, beobachtet ich die Leute in de Bar. Größtenteils waren sie dickbäuchige, alkoholausschwitzende Trucker. Nach kurzen Überlegen stand für mich fest, dass keiner von ihnen als mögliche Mitfahrgelegenheit für mich in Frage kam. Die letzten Tage war ich teilweise getrampt. Größtenteils jedoch, bevorzugte ich es zu Fuß zu gehen. Es war nicht ganz ungefährlich nach dem Pulse, die Landstriche zwischen den Landstraßen zu durchqueren. Sie waren meistens menschenleer und verwilderte Hunde trieben ihr Unwesen. Nicht gerade beruhigend für meine Katzen-DNA. Gefährlich wurde es jedoch, wenn es an den halb zerfallenen Dörfern vorbeiging. Meistens wohnten noch abgerissene Gestalten in ihnen, die sich nicht scheuten, Reisende zu überfallen um ihr kärgliches Leben durch die Beute verbessern zu können. Es gab sogar Gerüchte über Kannibalismus. Ich kann das nicht bestätigen. Wenn eines dieser Pseudo- Geisterstädtchen in Sichtweite kam, bin ich meistens nur nachts weitergezogen. Das Mond- oder Sternenlicht reichte für meine Augen aus, um den Weg zu erkennen. Langsam waren auch die Schmerzen aus meiner Schulter verschwunden. Nur dass, was seit jenen Morgen , als meine Hormone mich besiegten, in mir wütete, verschwand nicht, egal wie gut ich versuchte, meine Spuren zu verwischen. Trotz der Wochen, in denen ich umherschweifte, hatte ich mich noch immer nicht überwunden, das Ganze distanziert zu betrachten. Teilweise fühlte ich Scham, sogar Ekel, aber dann wieder bereute ich das Geschehenen nicht. Die körperliche Betätigung half mir manches klarer zu sehen, obwohl ich Reeses Verhalten mir gegenüber nicht verstand. Ich wußte nur, dass es am besten war, so weit wie möglich zu fliehen. Aber momentan war ich von meinen nächtlichen Marsch so sehr erschöpft, dass ich einfach nur ausruhen wollte. Und mir eine Möglichkeit zu überlegen, wie ich meinen nicht mehr vorhandenen Geldvorrat auffüllen konnte. Ich wollte es vermeiden, längere Zeit Station zu beziehen, indem ich mir einen ähnlichen Job wie bei Rickie suchte. Problem war nur, Arbeitsplätze waren rar. Und Kurzarbeitsplätze absolute Mangelware. Vielleicht hatte ich ja in der Stadt besserer Chancen, da ich dort auch besser untertauchen konnte. Ich starrte grübelnd in mein Glas. Als sich der Kellner näherte, wehrte ich ohne aufzusehen ab. "Nein, ich will nichts mehr. Aber danke. Ich breche gleich auf." "Das glaub ich nicht." Eis schien durch meine Adern zu rinnen, als ich die Stimme erkannte. Erschrocken wandte ich meinen Blick zu Reeses Gesicht hoch. "Keine Begrüßung? Oder hat's dir wieder die Stimme verschlagen." Ironisch grinsend setzte er sich an den Platz mir gegenüber. "Nein, bleib hier!" Er hielt meinen Arm fest, ehe ich meine Absicht, aufzuspringen, durchführen konnte. Wie erstarrt verharrte ich auf meinen Platz. "Was...Wie..." Meine Stimme versagte. "Wie ich dich gefunden habe, Schatz? Das war leicht. Deine Überlandtouren haben mehr Aufsehen erregt, als dir bewußt war. Man sieht nicht jeden Tag eine alleinreisende Frau in den einsamsten Gegenden Portlands". "Nenn mich nicht Schatz.", murmelte ich betäubt. Meine Gedanken rasten. Wie hatte er mich finden können. Mich hatte doch keiner gesehen. Oder doch? "Wieso nicht? Nach all dem, was wir zusammen gehabt haben?" Er lächelte spöttisch. Selbst wenn er die Koseworte nicht so ironisch betont hätte, würden seine Augen sie als die Beleidigungen verraten haben, als die sie gemeint waren. Keine Wärme stand in ihnen, nur ein eiskaltes Feuer. "Mach dich nicht lustig über mich." "Lustig?" Er schien fast quer über den Tisch zu springen. Mit einen Blick in die Runde erinnerte er sich jedoch wieder, dass wir nicht alleine waren und sank in seinen Stuhl zurück. Meinen Arm hielt er weiter umklammert. Gerade den, den er mir mit so großen Vergnügen beinahe ausgekugelt hatte. "Weiß du eigentlich, was du da angerichtet hast? Sollten sie dahinter kommen, dass ich von einer kleine Schlampe wie dir kontaminiert wurde, dann..." Es war klar wenn er mit sie meinte. Ein Stein fiel von meinen Herzen. Manticore wußte nichts von mir! Er sah die Erleichterung, ehe ich sie verbergen konnte und lächelte kalt. "Freue dich nicht zu früh. Ich habe ihnen zwar nichts von dir erzählt, aber dass wird sich bald ändern." "Wie meinst du dass?" "Wie wohl. Zieh deine Jacke an und komm mit raus." Er bezahlte die Rechnung und schob mich zum Ausgang. "Keine Mätzchen, oder du bist nicht die einzige, die zu Schaden kommt.", zischte er mir ins Ohr. Meine Glieder waren wie taub als er mich zu dem dunklen Wagen hin bugsierte, der in der Nähe der Eingangstür stand. Der schock wirkte wie ein dämpfendes Polster. Erst, als ich angeschnallt neben ihn saß, wurde mir das Ausmaß der Katastrophe klar. Ich war auf geraden Weg zurück nach Manticore. "Komm nicht auf den Gedanken, irgend etwas zu Versuchen", bemerkte er, als der Wagen gestartet wurde. "Es würde mir ziemliches Vergnügen machen, dir diesmal vielleicht ein Bein zu brechen, statt nur deinen Arm auszukugeln." Ich schauderte. Der Mann, der neben mir saß, war jemand ganz anderes, als der, den ich auf den Platz kennengelernt hatte. Natürlich war er da auch nicht die Freundlichkeit in Person gewesen, aber jetzt- statt aus Pflichtbewußtsein zu handeln schienen seine Motivationen nur einem einzigen Gefühl zu entspringen- Hass! Was würde Manticore ihm antun, wenn die Sache herauskäme? Körperlichen Kontakt mit dem Feind wurde hart bestraft. In meinen Sitz gedrückt, beobachtete ich ihn ängstlich. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten den Wagen in ein goldenes Licht. Den strengen Zug um seine Mundwinkel jedoch konnten sie nicht abmildern.  
  
"Hast du Nick schon erwischt?" brach ich das Schweigen. Er wandte sich mir kurz zu. "Heißt er so, dein Freund?" Wie er das Wort Freund betonte, gab es den Ganzen etwas schmutziges, widerwärtiges. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. "Es ist nur ein Name." "Ja, und ihr benutzt viele Namen, nicht war, Raya?" Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an. Diesen Namen hatte nur einer mir gegenüber verwendet, und der war schon lange tot. "Als ich deine Bezeichnung erfuhr habe ich Nachforschungen betrieben. Dein Ziehvater nannte dich so." Er lachte hämisch. "Den indischen Ausdruck für Sieg! Meinst du nicht, dass das ein bißchen dick aufgetragen war, angesichts deiner fehlerhaften Konstruktion?" "Es ist nur ein Name.", wiederholte ich bedrückt. Aber das war er nicht. Es war das Wort, hinter dem ich mein ganzes Ich versteckte, als Manticore versucht hatte mich zu brechen. Dieser Name war Ich. Und das Reese ihn benutzte- beschmutzte mich mehr als jede andere Sache, die Manticore mir antun könnte. "Wie nannte er dich denn?" "Wer?" "Dein lieber Freund Nick!" Die Unterströmungen in seiner Stimme gefielen mir gar nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. "Wieso fragst du ihn nicht selber?" forderte ich ihn heraus. "Sobald ich ihn habe, gerne." Freude durchzuckte mich bei diesen Geständnis. Nick war also noch frei. "Freue dich nicht so früh. Sobald er erfährt, dass ich dich habe, wird er angekrochen kommen." "Was macht dich da so sicher?" wollte ich wissen. Er lachte hämisch. "Mich könnt ihr nicht täuschen. Ich weiß seit Phoenix, dass ihr zusammen steckt. Nur dass du eine X5, wenn auch nur ein minderwertiges Abfallprodukt , bist, war überraschend für mich. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, auf den Gebiet hast du Qualitäten. Ich bin sicher, dein sogenannter Nick wird freiwillig zu Manticore zurückkommen, nur um zu verhindern, dass sie ein paar Versuche mit dir durchführen!" Mir wurde schlecht. Mir wurde übelst schlecht! "Nein!". Panisch sprang ich auf und rappelte an der Tür. Aber erstens hinderte mich die Zentralverriegelung und zweitens der Anschnallgurt, so schnell es ging aus den Wagen zu fliehen. Fluchend lenkte Reese den Wagen an den Strassenrand. Ich tobte auf meinen Sitz. "Ich gehe nicht zurück!" schrie ich wie eine Wilde. "Eher sterbe ich." "Das kannst du gerne haben.", murmelte er im Versuch meine kratzenden Hände zu bändigen. Keuchend brachte ich ein Knie hoch und rammte es in seine Magengrube, als er sich gerade über mich beugte. Er ächzte und sackte zurück. Mit fliegenden Finger löste ich den Gurt und zerschlug mit der Faust das Wagenfenster. Meine Hand glitt durch und öffnete von aussen die Tür. Stolpernd fiel ich aus den Wagen. Reese rappelte sich auf und folgte mir, als ich in den Wald neben der Straße stürmen wollte. Und wieder einmal fing er mich ohne Mühe ein. Tobend wand ich mich auf den Boden, während er mich mit seinen Gewicht herunter drückte. Irgendwie kriegte ich das Messer im Stiefel zu fassen, was er vergessen hatte mir abzunehmen- aus Unwissen über seine Existenz oder weil er mich für ungefährlich hielt- und fügte ihn einen tiefen Stich im Arm zu, der ihn erstmal zurück weichen ließ. Dann richtete ich das Messer gegen mich selbst. "Nein!" Selbst er hatte Mühe es mir zu entreissen. Ich war so nah dran! Die Messerspitze ritzte schon meine Kehle. Ein Stich, und Manticore hätte nur meinen blutleeren Körper gekriegt- an welchem Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen äußerst kostspielig, wenn nicht unmöglich wären. "Laß mich! Ich geh nicht zurück" "Ist dir dein Leben so wenig wert?" fauchte er mich gereizt an. "Wenn es nach Manticore zurück geht schon!", schluchzte ich. Er verharrte einen Moment. "Denkst du, dass könnte deinen Freund retten? Willst du deshalb sterben?" fragte er verwundert. "Du Narr! Verstehst du nicht, was sie dort mit uns anstellen? Das sind Monster?!" brüllte ich ihm entgegen. "Es ist unsere Heimat!" konterte er nicht minder wütend. Seine Armwunde heilte schon wieder, wie ich nebenbei bemerkte. "Du wendest dich gegen deine eigenen Leute!" "Meine Leute sind hier draussen!" fauchte ich. "Nicht solche Monster wie die da drinnen. Und damit meine ich nicht die Normalies." Er zerrte mich hoch. Ich weigerte mich, meine Beine zu benutzen, als er mich zum Wagen bringen wollte. Kurz entschlossen hob er mich hoch und stampfte ohne Kommentar los. Unsanft plazierte er mich auf den Sitz. Dann holte er aus den Handschuhfach Klebeband und fesselte meine Hände und Füsse. "Denkst du, dass könnte mich halten?" Er grinste mich schief an. "Bei deinen geringen Kräften- ja!" Ich schnaubte. Arroganz war wirklich ein Merkmal, dass sich nicht nur bei den Entflohenen männlichen X5 ausbildete. Reese hatte mehr als genug davon. "Ich bin dir schon oft genug entkommen." "Weil ich es zugelassen habe. Momentan aber bist du mir von größeren Nutzen..." er stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein. "...wenn du schön in meiner Nähe bleibst und deinen Freund anlockst." "Und wie soll ich dass erreichen?" "Er wird schon irgendwie erfahren, dass ich dich habe." "Witzig. Und wie?" "Indem euer regelmäßiger Kontakt unterbleibt!" "Wir haben keinen regelmäßigen Kontakt. Wir haben uns seit Rickies Campingplatz nicht mehr gesehen!" "Nachdem du erst in Phoenix und dann im Wald alles riskiert hat, um ihn zu schützen? Sogar mit mir geschlafen hast, damit ich nicht auf seine Spur komme? Du willst mich wohl verschaukeln." Geflissentlich übersah ich seine hochgezogenen Augenbraue. "Das Tryptophan war für mich. Wir sind uns erst auf dem Platz begegnet. Und ausserdem..."plusterte mich auf. "Wer sagt denn, dass du nicht mit mir geschlafen hast, um ihn zu finden?" "Das war nicht in meinen Auftragsprofil enthalten." Ich kommentierte dies mit einen Schnauben. "Lüge mich nicht an. Ich weiß, dass du gar kein Tryptophan brauchst. "Häh?" Was war das denn? Wollte er mich auf den Arm nehmen? Wütend fuhr er fort: "In deiner DNA Sequenz sind die entsprechenden Gene nicht ausgeprägt, welche die Anfälle bei uns auslösen. "Willst du etwa behaupten, den Ohnmachtsanfall hätte ich nur zu deinem Vergnügen hingelegt?" "Nein. Du leidest unter einer verwandten Form der Epilepsie, bedingt durch die Genveränderungen, die sie an dir im Zellstadium durchgeführt haben. Du brauchst aber kein Tryptophan, um sie zu verhindern. Nach dem Anfall hast du ja auch keines genommen." Ja, weil ich den Kram vorbeugend nehme. Ich bin nicht so risikofreudig wie manche meiner Geschwister. "Und wieso hol ich mir seit Jahren dann das Zeug?" Das war ja ein dicker Hammer! "Vielleicht weil du es für deinen lieben Freund Nicks brauchst?", schlug er mir liebenswürdig vor. "Jetzt hör endlich mit Nick auf. Ich habe nichts mit ihm." Und was soll der Quatsch, von wegen ich bräuchte kein Tryptophan? Was haben sie dem Kerl in seinen Gencocktail gemischt? Gene von einem Einzeller? Sein IQ kann jedenfalls nicht sehr viel höher sein. "Nun," sagte er nach einer Weil mit kalter Stimme "dann scheint es so, dass keiner dich retten kommen wird.!" "Genau!", fauchte ich. Dann wurde mir erst klar, was er gesagt hatte. Er lächelte zufrieden. "Dann... willkommen zurück in Manticore!"  
  
Kreidebleich starrte ich aus dem Fenster. Angesichts der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft bekamen Reeses Worte einen neuen Sinn. Wir näherten und den Ort meiner schlimmsten Alpträume. Wir näherten uns Manticore. "Nein!", flüsterte ich entsetzt. Verzweifelt wandte ich mich an Reese "Bitte...lass mich gehen." Erstaunt sah er mich an "Warum sollte ich? Sie werden sich um dich kümmern. Du wirst endlich wieder wissen, wer du bist!" Ach, versuchte der Herr es mit einer neuen Masche? "Ich weiß, wer ich bin. Und ich möchte nicht, dass die Kerle mich wieder in ein wimmerndes Wrack verwandeln, dass sogar den Tod nicht mehr fürchtet, nur weil sie es zu lange in Einzelhaft gelassen haben.", fauchte ich. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wollte etwas sagen. "Ja?" forderte ich in Erwartung einer der üblichen Standartsätze, mit denen Manticore uns immer gefüttert hatte. Doktrinen wie "Das Überleben der Einheit ist von primärer Bedeutung." "Beeinflussung durch den Feind sind dem Opfer nicht verständlich" und solchen Kram. Er wandte jedoch den Kopf der Fahrbahn wieder zu. Wir waren nur noch ein paar Meilen von ersten Kontrollposten entfernt, wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht täuschte. Verzweifelt sackte ich in meinen Sitz zusammen. Es schien keinen Ausweg zu geben. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er mir auch noch die Messer entfernt, die ich bisher versteckt hatte. Vielleicht könnte ich in Manticore irgend etwas arrangieren. Ich besaß zwar den typischen Selbsterhaltungstrieb einer X5, aber eines war mir seit meiner Flucht klar- niemals lasse ich es wieder zu, dass Manticore mich in seine Flossen kriegt. Ein quietschen von Bremsen durchbrach mein Grübeln. Ich wurde nach vorne geschleudert, und nur der Sicherheitsgurt verhinderte, dass ich wie eine Kanonenkugel durch die Scheibe segelte. Der Aufprall presste mir alle Luft aus den Lungen. Ächzend lag ich in den Gurten und versuchte wieder zu Besinnung zu Kommen. "Was ist das?" flüsterte Reese entsetzt. In der Erwartung irgend etwas schreckliches zu sehen, versuchte ich die bunten Flecken aus meinen Gesicht zu vertreiben um klarer den Bereich vor dem Wagen erkennen zu können. Nur da war nichts. Die Straße lag absolut menschenleer vor uns und wand sich tiefer in den Wald in Richtung meiner Nemesis, Manticore. "Ich sehe nichts!" "Der Himmel!" flüsterte Reese kreidebleich. Ich hob den Blick. Und zum zweitenmal innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte ich keine Luft zum Atmen mehr. Dunkler Qualm zog über den Himmel, aus der Richtung kommend, wo Manticore sich befand. "Vielleicht haben sie die Gaskammern wieder in Betrieb genommen.", versuchte ich mit trockenen Mund zu scherzen. "Was?", verständnislos starrte mich Reese an. "Ach nichts." Es war wirklich nicht der Moment für Scherze. Er sprang aus dem Wagen: "Hey, wo willst du hin?" "ich seh die Sache mir mal an." "Und ich???!", empört richtet ich mich auf. Der Kerl würde sich unterstehen, mich alleine hier zurückzulassen, wo, was immer auch stark genug war, Manticore zu zerstören, sich auf mich stürzen konnte. "Davon träumst du wohl. So naiv bin ich nicht." "Bitte... Du könntest Hilfe brauchen." "Von dir? Du behinderst mich nur." "Dann mach mich los!" Geringschätzig lachte er. "Willst du mich für blöd verkaufen? Du haust mir dann ab." "Bitte!", wiederholte ich "Ich schwöre es. Was immer dort Manticore angegriffen hat, ist auch eine Bedrohung für mich und meine Geschwister." Er sah mich lange an. Langsam drang die Erkenntnis durch seinen Verstand,. Was immer für die Feuersbrunst verantwortlich war, die dort tobte, sie könnte auch gegen die Transgenetischen an sich gerichtet sein. Wenn das so war, mussten wir zusammenhalten. "Das würdest du tun? Alle Differenzen vergessen und gegen die Bedrohung Manticores kämpfen?", fragte er erstaunt. Ich nickte. Er brauchte ja nicht zu wissen, dass wenn was immer es war, sich nur gegen Manticore und nicht gegen uns richtete, ich garantiert keinen Finger rühren würde, um etwas dagegen zu. tun. "Also gut." Er riss das Klebeband auf, an dem ich mir vergeblich die Knöchel blutig gescheuert hatte. Erleichtert rieb ich die Wunden. Das Blut fing langsam wieder an, schmerzend durch diese Stellen zu pulsieren. "Denk dran. Ich bin immer noch schneller und stärker als du." "Alles klar". Ächzend stand ich auf. Hintereinander drangen wir in den Wald ein. "Du gehst vor!", wies er mich an. Spöttisch nickte ich. Es war ein langer Weg, bis zur Umzäunung. Auf der Straße wären es nur ein paar Meilen gewesen. Aber das dichte Unterholz, was einen Ausbruch aus Manticore verhindern sollte, erschwerte unser Eindringen. Dennoch hörte ich keinen Kommentar von Reese, auch nicht, als ich mehrmals erschöpft Rast machen musste. Einmal keuchte ich erschrocken auf. Reese war sofort an meiner Seite. "Was entdeckt?" "Nein, nichts.", wiegelte ich ihn ab. "Werde mir jetzt nicht hysterisch.", knurrte er. Ich verbiß mir eine Antwort. Der Zaun war niedergerissen, als wir uns ihm näherten. Vorsichtig,, nach allen Seiten sichernd, überquerten wir ihn. "Hier stimmt was nicht!" murmelte Reese. Fragend sah ich ihn an. Wir bewegten uns nun nebeneinander. "Es müßten doch hier X7 Wache stehen. Wo sind sie alle?" Alarmierter als zuvor schlichen wir weiter. Der Rauch wurde immer dichter, und das Atmen fiel mir schwer. Endlich hatten wir die Hügel erreicht, die direkt vor den Gebäuden lagen. Auf den Boden gepresst, robbten wir hinauf. Manticore existierte nicht mehr. Das Feuer tobte in den Gebäuden, die dunkel aus den Flammen heraus leuchteten wie der Nachtmahr, den sie solange Zeit für mich gewesen waren. "Wer hat das getan?", flüsterte Reese kreidebleich. Er sprang auf. Erschrocken hielt ich ihn am Hosenbein fest. "Was hast du vor?" "Ich muss es mir ansehen." "Tu es nicht. Da unten kann keiner überlebt haben!" Aber er hörte nicht auf mich. Seufzend schlich ich ihm hinterher. Eine Flucht wäre mir jetzt möglich gewesen. Im gewissen Maße war sie jedoch sinnlos geworden. Der Häscher lag direkt unter meinen Augen in seinen letzten Zuckungen. Ich hätte Triumph empfinden sollen. Erleichterung, wenn nicht sogar Vergnügen bei der Beobachtung des Todes meines größten Feindes. Stattdessen fühlte ich gar nichts. Obwohl ich es immer abgestritten hätte, war Manticore ein Teil meines Lebens. Verdammt, der einzige Sinn, den mein Leben hatte, war davor abzuhauen. Es sah so aus, als würde es erhebliche Probleme geben, ein neues Leben anzufangen. Aber bevor ich mir ernsthafte Gedanken darüber machen konnte, beobachtete ich erst mal schweigend Reese, der völlig fassungslos um die Ruinen Manticores schlich. Plötzlich fuhr sein Kopf hoch. Nach einer Weil bemerkte auch ich es. Im selben Maße, wie das Knistern der Flammen abnahm, verstärkte sich das Rattern von Hubschrauberflügeln. Wir verständigten uns wortlos. So schnell es eben ging rannten wir in die Deckung des Waldes zurück. Reese vorneweg, während ich hinterher japste. Dennoch war ich schnell genug, mich neben ihm im Gebüsch zu verstecken, als der Hubschrauber niederging. "Reporter.", bemerkte Reese, der mit seinen schärferen Augen das Logo auf dem Hubschrauber erkannte. "Was wollen die hier?" "Was wohl? Die Fetzen des gefallenen Reisen aufklauben um eine gute Story zu kriegen." "Manticore ist nicht gefallen. Sie müssen sich nach dem Angriff zurückgezogen haben. Verdammt, wir waren Hunderte. Sie können nicht alle tot sein." "Vielleicht sind sie entkommen?" schlug ich vor. Er musterte mit scharfen Augen das Umfeld um die Ruinen, wo jetzt Hubschrauber landeten und Reporter und Militär ausschwärmte. "Vielleicht." Dann zogen wir uns weiter in dem Wald zurück. Reese blickte sich nicht um, im Gegensatz zu mir. Im selben Moment, in dem ich ein letztes Mal das Bild der zerstörten Regierungseinrichtung in mich einzog, verspürte ich erneut das Flackern in meinen Bauch, dass sich auch auf dem Hinweg bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Und das im völligen Gegensatz zu dem Tod stand, der Manticore in seine feurigen Schwingen gehüllt hatte.  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT 


	9. Rickies Geheimnis

Titel: Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung Teil: 9 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Season 2 Rating: PG-13 Zusammenfassung: Ihre Gene machten sie zur X5. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern sind bei ihr nur die nachteiligen Gensequenzen der X- Serie ausgeprägt. Ein (fast ) normales Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Manticore. Pairing: andere Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Nix von Da gehört mir A/N: Muss sagen, langsam liegt mir die Story richtig am Herzen. Tut mir in der Seele weh, dass bald ein Ende kommt. Ein Trostpflästerchen (= Feedback) wäre nicht schlecht.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Fassungslos stand ich an der Wand gedrückt und beobachtete die Szene, die sich vor meinen Augen abspielte. Es war zwei Tage her, seitdem Reese und ich geschockt vor den Ruinen Manticores gestanden hat. Zwei Tage, in denen wir beide uns wie kleine Kinder aneinander klammerten, um das Schreckliche zu verarbeiten. Für uns beide war, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen, die Regierungseinrichtung , die uns erschaffen und größtenteils auch aufgezogen hatte, ein allmächtiger Riese gewesen, dessen ausufernden Arme fast überall hin reichten. Wie meine entflohenen Geschwister und ich aus leidvoller Erfahrung berichten konnten. Teilweise behielt mich Reese auch bei sich, weil er anscheinend wider Erwarten hoffte, dass etwas geschehen würde, was ihm seine alte Heimat zurückgeben würde, und er immer noch unter den Befehl stand, die Flüchtigen X5 von `09 zu verfolgen und festzunehmen. Ich ersparte ihm die Mühe, darauf hinzuweisen, das sein Verhalten reichlich sinnlos war. Selbst wenn Manticore wieder auferstehen würde- es wäre nicht wie vorher. Und die Verantwortlichen, wenn welche überlebt hatten, würden wohl alle Hände voll zu tun haben, den Wiederaufbau einzuleiten. Und sich nicht für so einen mickrigen X5 -Verschnitt, wie ich es war, interessieren. Aber es war sinnlos, das Reese klarzumachen. Er glaubte immer noch, mit mir könnte ihn der große Fang gelingen. Und aufgrund der Veränderungen, die mein Leben in letzter Zeit erlitten hatte, war ich froh, einen anderen X5 an meiner Seite zu haben, damit wenigstens ein sicheres Element in meinen momentanen Dasein existiert. Ich war immer noch relativ verwirrt, wegen der Entdeckung die ich im Wald gemacht hatte. Reese habe ich meine Schwangerschaft nicht verraten. Dennoch wundert er sich über meinen zunehmenden Appetit, den ich lange Zeit für ein Resultat meiner ausschweifenden Wanderungen auf der Flucht vor ihm empfunden habe. Er hingegen ist immer noch total verstört und kriegt keinen Bissen herunter. Es scheint ihm aus verständlichen Gründen auf den Magen zu schlagen. Wir haben in der Nähe von Manticore Spuren gefunden. Offenbar hatten zahlreiche der Anderen überlebt. Wir vermieden es im stillschweigenden Einverständnis, Kontakt zu diesen Gruppen aufzunehmen. Es ist besser, erst mal die Lage auszuspähen, bevor man sich gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind verbündet. Was nicht heißt, dass ich Groll oder den Wunsch nach Rache gegenüber den Bezwinger Manticores verspüre, eher den Wunsch, ihm oder ihr zu Füssen zu fallen und aus vollen Herzen zu danken. Natürlich nur, wenn betreffende Person oder Einrichtung nicht den Wunsch verspürt, auch meiner Wenigkeit das Licht auszublasen. Momentan sieht es jedoch aus, als müsste ich mich um jemand anderen Sorgen. Wir hatten uns gerade ein Motelzimmer gemietet (Jawohl eins! Dieser verblödete Trottel von einem X5 glaubt immer noch, ich wäre seine Gefangene) und ich hatte den Snackautomaten auf den Flur ausgeräumt (mit Reeses Geld- wenn er auf diese böser X5, guter X5 Nummer besteht, soll er wenigstens mein Futter bezahlen) und mich drüber hergemacht. Mein mürrischer Begleiter quittierte das Ganze mit einem Grunzen und begnügte sich damit, auf dem Bett liegend Löcher in die Decke zu starren.  
  
Jedenfalls hatte ich gerade meinen 7. Schockoriegel verdrückt und ging gerade zu meiner elften Chipstüte über, wobei sich mein Ellenbogen auf die leere Verpackung von mindestens 3 Waffeln stützte, als plötzlich mit einem lauten Knall die Tür aus den Angeln geschmettert wurde, und haarscharf an meinen Schädel vorbei gegen die nächste Wand segelte. Nun, was soll ich groß sagen, es scheint, als hätte Reese trotz meiner gegenteiligen Behauptungen recht gehabt. Der Typ, der wie ein Derwisch durch die zerstörte Tür wirbelte und sich auf meinen verkappten Bewacher stürzte war niemand anderes als mein lieber Bruder Nick! Nachdem ich erstmal den Chipskrümmel wieder hervor gewürgt hatte, der auf den Schreck hin in meinen Hals stecken geblieben war, kannte ich nur fassungslos zusehen, wie Nick und Reese sich einen Kampf lieferten, den ich selbst während meiner Zeit in Manticore nie gesehen hatte. Ich konnte nur mit offenen Mund zusehen, während die beiden Kontrahenten so schnell Schläge und Tritte austauschen, dass mir der Kopf schwirrte. "Verdammt! Seid ihr verrückt geworden????", brüllte ich endlich los, als ich einigermaßen den Schock verdaut hatte. Mann, wie die aufeinander eindroschen, ist es ein Wunder, dass ich bei keiner meiner Übungsstunden mit Nick mir irgend etwas gebrochen habe. Und noch erstaunlicher, dass es bei Reese nur eine ausgerenkte Schulter war. "Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu???" Der Hals tat mir vom Schreien weh, aber anscheinend waren meine Bemühungen umsonst. Das einzige, was ich erreichte war, dass Nick für einen kurzen Moment stockte und mich anschrie "Halt dich da raus!", und prompt einen Hacken versetzt bekam, während Reese die Gemütsruhe besaß, bestätigend zu nicken! "Oh, nein, meine Herren, so nicht!" Ich schnappte mir den Stuhl, auf dem ich wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch so gemütlich schmausend gesessen hatte, und warf ihn mitten in die Kontrahenten. Blöderweise sahen sie das Geschoß kommen und wichen aus. Suchend sah ich mich nach einer weiteren Waffe um. Was benutzt man, um zwei tobende X5 aufzuhalten? Eine Atombombe? Bevor ich aber irgend etwas unternehmen konnte, durchschoß ein stechender Schmerz meinen Unterleib. Von einem Moment zu anderen wurde mir ganz schummerig und die Kampfgeräusche, die anscheinend schon alle Motelgäste vertrieben hatten, vernahm ich nur noch wie durch einen Schleier. "Oh, nein. Das Baby!" Aber die Worte verließen nicht mehr meinen Mund.  
  
Es schien mir Ewigkeiten vergangen zu sein, bis ich endlich wieder das Bewußtsein erlangte. Und auch dann verschwamm alles vor mir und ich konnte nur einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen öffnen. Jemand beugte sich über mich. Das Einzige, was ich noch sah, bevor alles wieder verschwommen wurde, war eine Art Atemmaske, die mir von sanften Händen übergestülpt wurde.  
  
Und sie war auch so ziemlich das erste, was ich bei meinen nächsten Aufwachen wahrnahm. Warme Luft, gemischt mit irgendeinen Medikament strömte in meine Lungen. `Oh nein, sie haben mich gefangen!' war mein erster Gedanke. Aber das konnte nicht stimmen. Mühevoll tauchte ich aus den Nebeln meines Verstandes auf und kroste in meiner Erinnerung. Manticore.... Eine Gruppe verbrannter Gebäude tauchte vor mir auf. Es existierte nicht mehr. Der Gedanke schlug ein wie `ne Bombe. Die Tatsache war immer noch so neu, besonders in dem konfusen Zustand, in dem ich war. Aber wo bin ich dann? Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich einen Schatten, der bei meinen Versuch, nicht wieder nach hinten zu kippen, sofort zu mir eilte. "Ruhig Arron, alles wird gut. Du bist hier in Sicherheit!", vernahm ich eine mir bekannte Stimme. Warme Arme umfingen meine Schultern und zwangen mich sanft zurück in mein Bett. "Du musst dich ausruhen. Dein Körper hat sich noch immer nicht erholt!" Als ich wieder in meinen Kissen lag, versuchte ich blinzelnd, das Gesicht des Sprechers zu erkennen. Durch die Tränenschleier hindurch formte sich schließlich ein Bild. "Rickie!" Er lächelte über meine Überraschung. "Ja, Kleines. Ruh dich aus. Du hast viel durchgemacht." Er zog eine Spritze aus und stieß sie in den Schlauch meines Tropfes. "Wir reden später." Müdigkeit überkam mich plötzlich. Der letzte Gedanke, der sich meinen schläfrigen Gehirn entrang war: "Rickie sieht ja echt bescheuert aus in diesem Arztkittel."  
  
So ungefähr lauteten auch meine Worte nach dem Aufwachen, als ich feststellte, dass Rickie tatsächlich in einem weißen Kittel an meinen Bett stand. Und mein zweiter Satz war: "Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier?" Rickie lächelte mir liebevoll zu. "Reg dich auf Arron. Du bist hier sicher. Vertraue mir." "Das tue ich. Aber ein paar Antworten sind auch nicht schlecht." "Du bist noch nicht in der Verfassung dafür!" "Wieso, weil du mir sonst wieder K.o. Tropfen gibst? Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung! Ich dachte, du bist Campingplatzbesitzer!" Rickie ließ sich seufzend an meinen Bett nieder. Ich befand mich in einer Art Krankenzimmer, nur das es wenig Ähnlichkeit mit den Kliniken gab, die ich bisher kannte. Mit einer Ausnahme. Und in deren Ruinen hatte ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gestanden. "Es ist vielleicht in deinen jetzigen Zustand schwer zu verdauen..." wich Rickie mir aus. Ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich ihn jetzt in der Tasche hatte. Und tatsächlich fuhr er fort: "Der Campingplatz ist sowas wie mein Alterssitz." "Was du nicht sagst.", unterbrach ich ihn. "So alt bist du doch gar nicht." Er fuhr fort: "Früher war ich Arzt. Ich weiß also, was ich hier tue", bemerkte er auf mein skeptisches Stirnrunzeln. "Aber dann passierte etwas... was mich meinen alten Beruf aufgeben lies." "Aha! Und was hast du hier zu suchen? Wo immer hier auch ist!", fügte ich sarkastisch hinzu. "Das hier?" fragte er unschuldig "Das ist nur eine meiner alten Forschungseinrichtungen. Ich brachte dich hierher, nachdem die beiden Tölpel in deiner Gesellschaft viel zu beschäftigt waren, sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen, als sich um dich zu kümmern." Er brachte mich weg, und Nick und Reese bemerkten nichts? In dieser Einrichtung die mich stark an verdrängte Kindheitstraumas erinnerte? Ein Verdacht keimte in mir auf, der mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Rickie war immer mein Freund gewesen... "Und ich bin es noch." Erstaunt blickte ich auf "Nein, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen. Aber ich kenne dich gut genug Arron, um deinen Gedanken folgen zu können." "Dann erkläre mir das alles!" Mit der Hand wies ich auf das Zimmer und die Geräte "Was ist das? Wie komme ich hierher? Wo sind Reese und Nick? Und was ist mit mir los?" "So viele Fragen." Rickie stand auf und wanderte durchs Zimmer. "Wenn du nur so gesprächig auf den Platz gewesen wärst, Arron. Du warst die fähigste Aushilfe, die ich je hatte." "Höre auf, abzuschweifen. Bist du...", ich stockte. Es fiel mir schwer, einen meiner besten Freunde als...na ja, ihr wißt schon zu beschuldigen. "Von Manticore? Nicht mehr. Nein, bleib liegen." Er drückte mich in die Laken zurück. "Du hast mich angelogen.", fauchte ich ihn an, im Bemühen mich freizukämpfen. Verdammt, ist denn jeder hier stärker als ich? "Nicht mehr. Arron, hör mir zu." Gezwungenermaßen folgte ich. Mit trotziger Miene verschränkte ich meine Arme. "Dann mal los!" forderte ich. "Ich war jung. Ich wollte Veränderungen bewirken. Den Menschen helfen.", fing er an. Ich quittierte es mit einem Schnauben. Wer immer mit Manticore zu tun gehabt hatte, war mal mein Freund gewesen. "Manticore versprach, viele meiner Theorien zu verwirklichen. Und als es soweit war..." "Merktest du, dass sie dich ausgenutzt hatten und deine Ideen mißbrauchten...", fuhr ich höhnisch fort. Er nickte. "Ja, Ich hatte einen Traum. Als ich sah, was sie daraus machten, bin ich abgesprungen. Hab falsche Spuren gelegt und den Campingplatz als Deckung benutzt. Bis du kamst!" Ich wurde wachsam. "Du wußtest, was ich bin?" "Nicht sofort, nein. Dazu trug noch bei, dass du nicht ganz einer typischen X5 entsprichst." "Kann man wohl sagen." "Es wurde mir erst klar, als Nick auftauchte. Ich hatte schon vorher was geahnt, als du den Räuber so effektiv fertig gemacht hast..." "Effektiv kann man das wohl kaum nennen", mischte ich mich wieder ein. Mein Gefühlszustand war nur mit einer großen, stark blutenden Wunde zu vergleichen. Mein bester Freund war der Feind. "Jedenfalls fing ich dann an, gewisse Vermutungen zu erstellen. Und als Reese auftauchte, wurde mir alles klar. Spätestens, als ihr den gesamten Platz verwüstet habt." Das war wohl, eine starke Übertreibung. Wir hatten nur ein paar Zelte umgerissen. "Tut mir leid.", murrte ich. Widerwillen verstand ich Rickie. Obwohl er mir immer noch zuwider war. "Wieso bist du mir gefolgt?" "Das bin ich gar nicht. Mir wurde klar, das Manticore meinen Platz entdeckt hatte. Selbst wenn sie nicht hinter mir her waren, der Handlungsort würde genau beobachtet und eventuelle Zeugen eingeschüchtert oder eliminiert werden. Ich war dort ebensowenig sicher wie du. Also packte ich meine Sachen und suchte mir ein neues Plätzchen. Zufällig erfuhr ich in den Nachrichten von Manticore und wollte mich versichern, ob die Sache wirklich war ist. Im Motel stieg ich ab, als schon eure Kampfgeräusche meine Aufmerksamkeit weckten. Und als ich sah, was los war..." Er zuckte die Achseln. "..habe ich mit dem Betäubungsgewehr, was ich vorsichtshalber mit mir rumschleppte, deine beiden wütenden Verehrer betäubt und dich hierher gebracht." "Sie sind nicht meine Verehrer." "Na ja, aber einer von ihnen ist doch jedenfalls der Vater deines Babys hier, oder?" Ich schwieg. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, was Manticore mit unseren Kindern anfing. Die Sache mit Tinga in Portland hatte ich nicht ganz mitgekriegt, aber die Gerüchte über die Kämpfe hatten noch bei meinen Eintreffen dort kursiert. "Ich will dir dein Kind nicht weg nehmen, Arron. Das will keiner mehr." "Ach ja?" "Ja!" bestätigte er. "Ich habe dich nur hierher gebracht, weil ich sonst keine Möglichkeit hatte, dich zu behandeln. Dein Körper kommt mit den Kind nicht klar." Ängstlich fuhr ich aus. "Wieso nicht? Was stimmt mit mir nicht?" Er beruhigte mich. "Mit dir stimmt alles. Mit dem Baby auch. Es ist nur so, dass dein Metabolismus nicht ganz mit einen Kind klarkommt, dessen Eltern beide X5 sind, während..." "Während ich nur ein kompletter Fehlschlag bin", fuhr ich trocken fort. Langsam gewöhnt man sich an eine Tatsache, wenn sie einem nur zu oft vorgehalten wird. "Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Es ist nur so, dass die X5 nicht als Eltern konstruiert wurden, sondern nur als Soldaten. Deine Gebärmutter muss sich erst an dass Kind gewöhnen, und es nicht ausstoßen, wie einen Virus. Es wäre vielleicht auf natürliche Weise dazu gekommen, hättest du dich nicht mit so vielen ...", er verzog das Gesicht "...ungewöhnlichen Nahrungsmitteln in so großer Menge vollgestopft." "Ich hatte Hunger!", beschwerte ich mich. "Eine natürliche Folge deiner Schwangerschaft. Aber mit dem Wachsen des Kindes brauchst du mehr Nährstoffe als Zucker und Fett. Und als dein Körper mit dem wachsenden Kind und den ganzen Süßkram konfrontiert wurde, war das etwas zu viel. Du musst nun sehr vorsichtig sein." "Ich weiß. Danke Rickie, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast." "Heißt dass, du verzeihst mir?", schelmisch grinste er mich "Muß wohl.", murrte ich. "Wäre ja auch schwachsinnig von mir, wenn ich mich mit einen Mann anlegen würde, der Manticore entkommen und drei X5 fertigmachen konnte." "Zwei!" korrigierte er mich. Die dritte wurde von ihrem eigenen Magen Schachmatt gesetzt." Ich errötete: "Nicht gerade rühmlich, oder?" "Nun ja, ich bezweifle, dass du damit in die Annalen Manticores eingehen wirst." "Na, Gott sei Dank nicht." "Oder wem auch immer." Ich sah Rickie fragend an. "Weiß du, wer es war?" "Nein. Aber ich habe... gewisse Vermutungen." "Und welche?" Aber er erzählte sie mir nicht. Und als ich eine Woche später mich von ihm verabschiedete, wußte ich immer noch nicht, wieso er jedesmal in sich hinein grinste, wenn ich ihn nach seiner Vermutung fragte. Das Einzige, was ich aus ihm herausbekam war: "Sie waren selbst Schuld." Und so endete meine Begegnung mir Rickie. Und während irgendwo um Seattle Transgenetische die Bürger in Angst und Schrecken versetzten, machte ich mich erneut auf die Socken. Mit dem festen Vorsatz, Rickies Rat zu befolgen. Irgendwo und irgendwie einen Ort zu Finden, wo ein Zuhause auf uns wartete.  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT 


	10. Die Wege in Terminal City

Titel: Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung Teil: 10 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Season 2 Rating: PG-13 Zusammenfassung: Ihre Gene machten sie zur X5. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern sind bei ihr nur die nachteiligen Gensequenzen der X- Serie ausgeprägt. Ein (fast ) normales Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Manticore. Pairing: andere Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Alles was zu Dark Angel gehört ist leider nicht von mir. Der Rest schon A/N: Oh, das Ende naht, ich seh's schon kommen. *buhäää* *heul* *schluchz*  
  
*********************************************  
  
Es musste ja so kommen. Hatte ich es ihm nicht gesagt? Aber der Herr mußte ja seinen Kopf durchsetzen. Und jetzt saßen wir wegen ihm in dieser Sackgasse in der Falle. Nick und ich hatten uns Terminal City von Norden her kommend genähert. Eine Familie mit Kind, die einen kleinen Spaziergang machte. Nichts auffälliges also. Aber irgendwie waren sie uns auf der Spur gekommen. Als die Drohnen uns anfingen zu verfolgen, sind wir in die Häuser geflüchtet. Aber eine Schar plötzlich auftauchender Militärs hatte uns quer durchs Viertel bis in diese Ruine gejagt, in dessen Keller wir nun in einer Sackgasse saßen. Der einzige Ausgang war der, durch den wir herein gekommen waren. Und aus diesem Flur erklangen schon die ersten Schritte schwer beschlagener Militärstiefel. Nick postierte sich hinter der Tür, einen verzweifelten Versuch sich zu verteidigen wagend. Den Kopf meiner drei Monate alten Tochter an mich gepresst, verkroch ich mich hinter einem Stapel Kisten. Dabei war so lange Zeit alles so gut gegangen. Ich hatte einen Job in einen kleinen Gemischtwarenladen gefunden und das Glück, ein preisgünstiges Zimmer von meinen Boss vermietet zu kriegen. Da Manticore nicht mehr existierte, glaubte ich mir den Luxus einer längeren Rast zu gönnen, vor allem, weil der Zeitpunkt der Geburt immer näher rückte. Ich war durchtrainiert genug, dass ich selbst im achten Monat noch relativ beweglich war, und meine Schwangerschaft sich nur durch eine leichte Wölbung meines Bauches verriet. Ich fegte gerade die Scherben einer Bonbonniere auf, die Jacky, die Labradorhündin von Mr. Smerkov, meinen Boss, in ihrem Überschwang, Kinder in den Laden kommen zu sehen, einfach umgewedelt hatte. Sie lag oft unterm Tresen, wenn Kunden kamen. Mr. Smerkov meinte, sein Laden sei nur deshalb noch nie überfallen worden, weil sie Wache stände. Ich glaube, es lag eher daran, das Mr. Smerkov Frau die Schwester des örtlichen Mafiosos war. Ja, es gab wirklich im postpulsen Seattle noch Mafia. Und in der momentan herrschenden Anarchie gedieh sie wie schon lange nicht mehr. Jedenfalls hatte Jacky, vor Freude über den Besuch dreier Rotzlöffel im Alter von 7 Jahren, die `nur mal gucken' wollten, mich dazu verdonnert, auf den Boden kriechend die Scherben einzusammeln. Was tut man nicht alles, damit sein Baby ein sicheres Zuhause hat. So verriet mir nur die Türglocke, das ein neuer Kunde den Laden betreten hatte. "Ich komme gleich!", ächzte ich, "Lassen Sie sich Zeit!", erklang eine Stimme, die meinen Kopf mit Gewalt hochriss. Noch auf Knien, hob ich meinen Kopf, um über den Tresen zu schauen. Den blonden Mann, der sich mäßig interessiert im Laden umschaute, fiel fast die Kinnlade runter bei meinen Anblick. "Heilige Scheiße, Arron!" "Freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Brüderchen." Stöhnend richtete ich mich langsam auf. Ich lehnte mich halb auf den Ladentisch um meinen Bruder einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. "Was machst du hier, Nick?" "Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Scheinst ja reichlich aus der Übung gekommen zu sein, wenn ich dein Stöhnen richtig interpretiere", spielte er auf unser morgendliches Training vor, was weiß ich wie vielen, Monaten an, als er versucht hatte, meine Kampffähigkeiten zu verbessern. "Ich würde eher sagen, mir geht's noch sehr gut.", grinste ich den verständnislos schauenden X5 an. "Was hast du getrieben?", lenkt ich ihn von meiner Bemerkung ab. "Du meinst, nachdem dein alter Boss mich und Reese betäubt hatte? Ich muss schon sagen, der Kerl war relativ dreist." "Du hast ihn gesehen?" "Nein, aber als ich wieder zu mir kam und dieser feige Deputy sich anscheinend schon vorher aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, fand ich Rickies Nachricht, dir ginge es gut und wir sollten uns keine Sorgen machen. Hältst du es eigentlich für die feine Art, einfach so zu verschwinden, während ich mein Leben riskiere um dich zu retten?", beschwerte er sich. Empört sah ich auf. "Retten? Ich war in keinerlei Gefahr!" "Das sah mir aber nicht so aus. Man hat mir erzählt, dieser Kerl hätte dich quasi mit Waffengewalt aus einer vollen Bar abgeführt. Was hatte er mit dir vor?"  
  
"Woher weißt du das alles?", wollte ich entgeistert wissen. War Nicks Anwesenheit im Motel kein Zufall gewesen? "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und bin dir gefolgt." "Heimlich??!!!", entrüstete ich mich. "Pah, du hättest mich bemerkt, wenn du nicht..." ich sah ihn lauernd an "Jaaa..?." "Du weißt schon, Arron." Er wand sich unbehaglich. "Als ich gemerkt hatte, dass dieser wild gewordenen Deputy ebenfalls auf deiner Spur war, musste ich einfach versuchen einzugreifen. Nur leider ...", er grinste verlegen, "...fehlte mir ein Transportmittel. Ich musste euch zu Fuss folgen." "Als du Reese angegriffen hast, war ich gar nicht mehr in Gefahr. Manticore existiert nicht mehr, wußtest du das nicht?" "In diesem Moment, nein. Ich habe es erst später erfahren." "Weißt du, was aus Reese geworden ist?" erkundigte ich mich vorsichtig. "Nein, und wenn es nach mir geht, kann dieser Verräter in der Hölle braten." "Du magst ihn nicht, stimmt's?", tastete ich mich vorsichtig vor. Nicks Schnauben war Antwort genug. "Nun," ich richtete mich auf und ging um den Tresen herum "...dann wird das hier dir noch weniger gefallen." Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten sah ich meinen Bruder völlig fassungslos. "Sag nicht...", er schluckte " Sag bloss nicht, das da ist von ihm!" "ich fürchte doch." "Dieser... dieser Dreckskerl. Ich hätte ihn umbringen können." Ich hatte Nick noch nie so wütend erlebt. Der Zorn schien regelrecht um ihn herum wie Nebel zu wabern. Wütend schlug er die Faust in den Tresen. "Also, das musst du bezahlen," sagte ich, skeptisch das Loch beäugend, was seine Faust hinterlassen hatte. "Dieser elende, dreckige, schleimige, stinkende..." "Beruhige dich, Brüderchen!" versuchte ich meine Betroffenheit über seine Reaktion scheinbar gelassen zu überdecken. "Die Würfel sind gefallen, wie man so schön sagt. Du kannst nichts mehr tun." "Doch, ich kann diesen Kretin das Herz heraus reissen... oder besser noch die Hoden."  
  
"Nick, er war ebenso machtlos dagegen wie ich. Es waren die Hormone." Und das einzige Gute an der Sache ist, das durch die Schwangerschaft mein Katzengen inaktiv wurde. "Pfft!" Er beherrschte sich nur mühsam. "Hey, komm. Man kann nichts mehr dran ändern." Er schnaubte. Dann zwang er sich zu Ruhe. "Wann... ist es so weit?" Ich legte lächelnd die Hände um meinen Bauch. "In zwei Wochen." "So bald schon?" Er war richtig entgeistert. "Und... weiß er davon?" "Nein. Und er soll es auch nicht erfahren. Ausser dir weiß nur Rickie, wer der Vater ist." "Rickie!" Er verzog das Gesicht. "Warum hatte er eigentlich uns betäubt?" "Weil, während ihr eurer Mütchen abkühlen musstet, ich fast mein Kind verloren hätte!" Er berührte sanft meine Wange. "Arron...das tut mir leid." "ist schon gut." "Wenn ich irgend etwas tun kann..." "Ja, du könntest den Tresen bezahlen.", sagte ich spöttisch.  
  
Aber er tat viel mehr. Nicht nur, dass er Mr. Smerkov davon überzeugte, dass er die Banditen in die Flucht geschlagen hätte, die versucht hätten, wider besseres Wissen den Laden `eines so gut bewachten Mannes' auszurauben, nein, er verklickerte ihm auch noch die Sache mit dem Loch im Tresen glaubwürdig. Ich war nicht dabei, als er diese Sache erklärte- bediente gerade einen Kunden- und so erfuhr ich nie die Ausrede, mit der Nick das erklärte. Und er kümmerte sich um uns. Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er Babysachen anschleppte, und mir erklärte, das er bei einer jungen Mutter Unterrichtsstunden nähme, um zu lernen, wie man ein Kind versorgt! Er meinte, als Onkel wäre es fast schon seine Pflicht, für den Familienzuwachs zu sorgen. Den Vater erwähnte er nie mehr in dieser Zeit. Er war bei mir, als ich fast das ganze Miethaus zusammen schrie, als sich die Geburt meines Babys über Stunden hinzog. Wir hatten nur eine Hebamme geholt, damit keine Klinik merkte, was wir waren. Denn die Jagt auf uns hatte schon in den Medien angefangen. Er teilte die Freude mit mir, als ich den Nacken meines Babys ohne Strichcode sah. Und obwohl ich wußte, dass er gerne mehr wäre, kümmerte er sich fürsorglich um mich und um meine kleine Tochter Raya. Und es war seine stupide Idee, nach Terminal City zu ziehen, als das Mißtrauen in unserer Gegend immer größer wurde, weil ein dreimonatiges Baby seine Rassel quer durchs ganze Viertel geschleudert hatte. Gut, eigentlich nur dreißig Meter weit, aber welche Mutter übertreibt nicht gerne. Seinetwegen saßen wir jetzt in der Falle. Aber trotz allem konnte ich Nick nicht hassen, als er sich da so verzweifelt bereit machte, uns gegen eine Übermacht zu verteidigen. Die unheilvollen Schritte kamen immer näher. Mit fliegenden Blicken musterte ich den Raum. Irgendwo musste es doch eine Möglichkeit geben, Raya zu verstecken. Sie würden ihr nicht tun. Schlimmstenfalls würden sie glauben, sie wäre ein entführtes Kind, was wir gestohlen hätten. Wenn sie nur nicht ihre körperlichen Fähigkeiten verraten würden. Das Wackeln von Kisten an einer Keller wand erregte mein Aufsehen. Drangen sie schon von hinten ein, um uns zu umzingeln? Mit Blicken verständigte ich Nick. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Tochter zu Boden und schlich zur Kellerwand. Wir würden unser Leben teuer verkaufen.  
  
Fast gleichzeitig mit de Eintreffen der Soldaten flogen die Kisten von der Wand weg, und heraus strömten dunkle Gestalten. "Kein Bewegung!" schrien beide Gruppen gleichzeitig. Wir müssen ein komisches Bild abgegeben haben, als sowohl die eindringenden Soldaten, Nick, ich und die Transgenetischen wie festgefroren verharrten. Dann setzten sich unser Leute in Bewegung. "Wenn ihr euch nicht rührt, lassen wir euch vielleicht am Leben", grinste einer mit bleicher Schuppenhaut und spitzen Zähne. Eilig hob ich meine Tochter wieder auf und ließ mich von Nick in den Tunnel ziehen, während unsere Helfer, fünf an der Zahl, unseren Rückzug deckten. Die Soldaten schauten tatenlos zu, vor Angst fast gelähmt. Unsere Befreier gehörten eben nicht zu der menschenähnlichen Sorte, und sei es auch nur, dass sie sich durch geschlitzte Augen verrieten. "Beeilt euch! Der Tunnel fliegt bald in die Luft!", wiesen sie uns an, als wir durch dunkle Gänge hetzten. Nick führte mich . Oder besser gesagt, er zog mich an meinen Arm hinter sich her. Ich hatte Mühe , ihm zu folgen, trotzdem erreichten wir noch rechtzeitig die Kanalisation, als schon der Staub der Explosion aus den Tunnel drang. "Hier entlang!", wies uns Schuppenhaut an. Er führte uns an stinkenden, von Unrat überdeckten Gängen vorbei. Ich hatte schon bald die Orientierung verloren. Nick wollte mir Raya abnehmen, aber ich drückte sie trotz ihres Gewichts entschlossen an mich. "X5, nicht wahr?" fragte uns der Typ mit den geschlitzten Augen. "Ja," keuchte ich. Er sah mich mißtrauisch an. "Dafür bist du aber ganz schön aus der Puste, Kleine" sagte er mißtrauisch Nick hob kurz entschlossen mein Haar hoch und zeigte meinen Barcode. "Sie ist..." er zögerte "...ein Fehlschlag.", vollendete ich. Schlitzauge nickte. "Dann willkommen in der Truppe. Eine Niete mehr oder weniger fällt hier nicht auf." scherzte er. Nick starrte ihn wütend an. Beruhigend legte ich die Hand auf seinen Arm. "Ist das dein Kind, Alter?" fragte Schuppenhaut. "Nein.", erklärte Nick finster. "Es wird das erste Baby in TC sein." "TC?" fragte ich verständnislos "Abkürzung für Terminal City. Die Mutter der Mutantenhochburgen. HQ des Widerstandes!" erklärte er lakonisch. Trotz, oder gerade wegen seiner Worte war ich enttäuscht, als wir endlich wieder an die Oberfläche kamen und uns mitten in Terminal City befanden. Dieses Rattennest sollte unser neues Zuhause sein? "Willkommen in der Familie!", stellte uns Schuppenhaut den Anwesenden vor. Wir befanden uns jetzt in einer Art Computerraum. Und überall waren Transgenetische. Seit Manticore hatte ich nicht mehr so viele von uns gesehen. "Da hinten sind übrigens noch ein paar aus eurer Truppe.", wies er auf ein Grüppchen X5. Neugierig gingen wir näher. Ein junges Paar an einen Stützbalken fing meine Aufmerksamkeit. Eine blonde Frau und ein braunhaariger Mann standen eng umschlungen an die Säule gelehnt. Nick pfiff überrascht durch die Zähne. "Da hol mich doch der Teufel, Mace! Wo hast du denn all die Jahre gesteckt, Kumpel?" Der Mann löste sich von der Frau und ging freudestrahlend auf uns zu. "Nick! Schön dich endlich mal wiederzusehen. Wer ist das denn da in deiner Begleitung?" "Das ist Arron. 638" fügte er auf Maces verständnisloses Blinzeln hinzu. "Ach ja. Die Neue in unserer Runde. Jetzt erinnere ich mich." Freudig umarmte er mich. "Du hast dich sehr zu deinen Vorteil verändert, kleine Schwester. Ist das dein Baby?", fragte er mich. Lächelnd hielt ich ihm Raya hin. "Ja. Und sie hat keinen Strichcode.", sagte ich stolz. Fassungslos betrachtete Mace den Nacken des Kindes. "Ein Wunder. Sie ist frei- ich hoffe, du bist nicht der Vater.", fügte er grinsend in Nicks Richtung an. "Keine Bange. Aber wer ist deine Begleitung. Syl?" fragte er. Mace schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ria ist...normal." "Oh.", war das diplomatischste, was dieser Holzkopf von meinen Bruder hervorbringen konnte. Ich umarmte die gleichaltrige Frau. "Willkommen im Club." Endlich mal jemand, der keine Superkräfte verfügte. Dieser Ort wurde immer besser. "Dein Freund ist ein echter Held, wußtest du dass? Ohne ihn wäre ich nie aus Manticore entkommen." "Ehrlich?", fragte Ria mich. "Hätte er mich `09 nicht nach dem Sprung aus dem Fenster aufgefangen, hätte ich nicht überlebt." "Ihr müsst die anderen kennenlernen." Mace zog uns verlegen zum Rest der Gruppe. "Das ist Jane, Locke, Jack und..." "Reese!", vollendete Nick tonlos. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!", versetzte dieser sarkastisch. "Du hast es ja immer noch nicht geschafft, deine Birne zu verlieren. Hat Arron sie dir angeklebt?" "Das hättest du wohl gern!" Kampflustig starrten sich die beiden Männer an. "Hab ich was verpasst?", verständnislos starrte Mace die Kontrahenten an. Schuppenhaut kam angelaufen. "Hey, kein Streit unter Brüdern. Bleibt cool, Jungs." Nick entspannte sich. "Keine Bange. Mit diesem Kerl fange ich keinen Zoff an." Dabei lies er Reese nicht aus den Augen. "Year. Ich habe auch keine Lust, nachher deine Überreste aufzuwischen", konterte dieser. "Hört auf. Nick komm mit." Ich zerrte den Widerstrebenden hinter mir her. Als wir endlich einen leeren Raum gefunden hatten, schubste ich ihn an die Wand. "Was sollte das?" Raya fing an zu weinen. Hektisch knöpfte ich meine Bluse auf und legte sie an die Brust. "Hast du den Verstand verloren? Nun steh nicht da wie ne Ölgötzte und geh mir aus den Augen!" Erleichtert ließ ich mich gegen die Wand sinken. Meine Tochter nuckelte derweil weiter an meiner Brust und verschaffte mir einen Augenblick der trügerischen Entspannung. Bis der nächste Störenfried kam. "Arron..." Reese stand an der Tür. Als er sah, was ich gerade tat, wich er zurück. "Tut mir leid, ich komme später wieder." "Nein, bleib.", sagte ich tonlos. Innerlich strafte ich mich an. Würde nun die gefürchtete Konfrontation kommen? Zögernd kam er rein und hockte sich vor mir auf den Boden. "Ist das... Nicks?" , fragte er mich. Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Wieso muss mich jeder dasselbe fragen?" Ich seufzte "Nein." "Ist es ..von mir?" Er vermied mir in die Augen zu sehen und blickte nur das Kind an. "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Nun, immerhin haben wir...." "Ja, das haben wir.", unterbrach ich ihn müde. "Es wäre schön, wenn ich der Vater wäre", setzte er zögernd hinzu. Aufmerksam sah ich ihn an. "Wieso?" "Weißt du dass nicht? Seit Phoenix gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich war wie verrückt von dem Gedanken, dass du die ganze Zeit mit Nick zusammen bist. Und nur..." "Und nur mit dir geschlafen habe, um ihn zu schützen?", fragte ich sanft. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Aber wie gut kannte ich ihn überhaupt? "Hättest du nie daran gedacht, dass es nur die Hormone waren? Ich würde doch nie...", ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verstehe." Rasch stand Reese auf. "Dann will ich dich nicht mehr belästigen." Steifen Schrittes verließ er den Raum. Und prompt kam Nick wieder herein. "Hast du es ihm gesagt?" "Nein!" "Wieso?" Hoffnung lag in diesen Worten. Eine Hoffnung, die ich nicht bereit war zu erfüllen. Noch nicht. "Wieso sollte ich? Es ist mein Kind.", versetzte ich trotzig. Er ließ sich an fast der selben Stelle nieder, wo Reese nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor verharrt hatte. "Liebst du ihn?" Die Frage hing im Raum. Ich legte meine Tochter an die andere Brust um Zeit zu schinden. Ich war müde, So müde von der Flucht und all den emotionalen Stress. Liebte ich ihn? Im Moment konnte ich die Frage nicht beantworten. Ich hatte immer gedacht, für Reese wäre ich nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Eine Waffe gegen Nick. Beide waren nicht so, wie ich mir einen eventuellen Partner vorgestellt hatte. Beide wußten, wie sie mich verletzen konnten. Beide beschäftigten mich jede Nacht, wenn ich Nicks Schritte hörte, wie er meine Tochter beruhigte und ich mich die ganze Zeit fragte, wie Reese mit ihr umgehen würde. Beide hatten auf ihre Weise Anteil an Raya. Auch wenn einer es noch nicht wußte. Ich öffnete endlich den Mund. "Ist das noch wichtig?" "JA!" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, Nick." "Dann habe ich meine Antwort." Ebenso wie Reese stand er auf und verliess den Raum. Und ebenso wie bei Reese hinterliess er eine leere Stelle in meinen Herzen.  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT 


	11. Epilog

Titel: Entgegen ihrer Bestimmung Teil: 11/ Epilog Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: 2 Jahre nach Freak Nation Rating: PG-13 Zusammenfassung: Ihre Gene machten sie zur X5. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern sind bei ihr nur die nachteiligen Gensequenzen der X- Serie ausgeprägt. Ein (fast ) normales Mädchen auf der Flucht vor Manticore. Pairing: andere Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Die Story und die Figuren gehören mir, der Rest von DA nicht. A/N: Letzter Teil! Mit einem sogar für mich unerwarteten Ende. Gibt es jemand, der die arme FF-Schreiberin über den Verlust eines ihrer liebsten Storys hinweg tröstet? *such*  
  
Epilog  
  
Es war früher Mittag, als ich langsam den Feldweg zum Campingplatz herunterging. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, an einen Ort zurückzukehren, der einst mein Zuhause gewesen war. Vor zwei Jahren, als der Kampf um Terminal City noch tobte, hätte ich es nie für möglich gehalten. Es hatte uns viel gekostet, das Vertrauen der Menschen zu gewinnen, so dass sich jetzt zumindest die menschenähnlichen von uns relativ ungefährdet ausserhalb von TC bewegen konnten. Viele von uns hatten sich auf diese Weise über den Kontinent verstreut, und versuchten, teilweise noch im Untergrund lebend, den Menschen die Furcht vor uns zu nehmen. Manchmal hatten sie Erfolg. Wenn auch nicht so, wie wir es uns vielfach gewünscht hätten. Unsere Versuche, mit unseren eher überragenden, Fähigkeiten den Menschen zu helfen, hatte dazu geführt, dass viele uns als Superhelden verehrten, wenn nicht gar anbeteten. Für andere hingegen waren wir immer noch schlichtweg eine Brut des Teufels, ein Verbrechen an der Natur.  
  
"Mama, sind wir bald da?" nörgelte eine Stimme neben mir. Aus meinen Gedanken gerissen blickte ich lächelnd auf Raya hinab. Obwohl sie erst knapp zwei Jahre alt war, übertraf sie gleichaltrige Kinder in der Größe und ihrem Wahrnehmungsvermögen. Wenn man es nicht besser wüßte, könnte man sie für drei Jahre älter halten. "Gleich. Da hinten ist schon die Einfahrt." Und tatsächlich tat sich der vertraute Weg vor uns auf. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Spannung betrat ich den Platz. Wieviel sich hier wohl verändert hatte? Zögernd wandte ich mich, meine Tochter aufgeregt neben mir herhüpfend, in Richtung Laden. Vorsichtig stiess ich die Tür auf. In Erwartung des Kommenden verkrampfte sich leicht mein Magen. Aber selbst das hätte mich nicht vorbereiten können. "Heilige Kobrakacke, Arron!" Verdattert rannte ich fast gegen den Türbalken. "Rickie!?" "In voller Größe und Person!" Strahlend ging der alte Campingplatzbesitzer und früherer Manticorearzt auf mich zu. "Mädchen, schön dass du hier vorbeikommst- wo hast du nur so lange gesteckt?" Er drückte mir fast die Luft ab. "Ich ...äh..." "Und dass ist wohl deine Kleine. Sieht ziemlich groß für ihr Alter aus." "Ja, das ist Raya." Die Angesprochene musterte skeptisch den sich zu ihr herunter beugenden Mann. "ich kenne dich nicht!" sagte sie kritisch und krauste die Nase. Selbst als Rickie ihr einen Lutscher hinhielt, zögerte sie. "Nimm ruhig. Rickie ist ein Freund.", beruhigte ich sie. "Die Kleine ist mißtrauisch. Hast du nicht Lust, draussen mit den Kindern zu spielen, damit ich mit deiner Mama reden kann?", fragte er sie auf Augenhöhe. "Mama?" Fragend sah sie mich an. "Ist alles in Ordnung. Du kannst ruhig gehen." Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Die Tür knallte hinter ihr, als sie herausstürmte. Rickie richtete sich langsam auf, den Lutscher immer noch in der Hand. "Sie ist wirklich...aussergewöhnlich." Ich seufzte "Ja. Aber sag mal, wie kommt es, dass du eigentlich wieder hier bist?" "Es wäre doch Verschwendung, ein so schönes Plätzchen irgendeinen Stümper aus dem Dorf zu überlassen!", entrüstet sich Rickie. Unauffällig legte er den Lutscher beiseite. "Da ich Manticore los bin, wäre es verrückt, all die Arbeit hier einen dahergelaufenen Farmersjungen zu überlassen.", fuhr er schelmisch grinsend fort. "Natürlich nicht.", pflichtete ich ihm bei. "Wie lange bist du schon hier?" "Seit ungefähr der selben Zeit, als wir uns verabschiedet haben. Der Platz lag in der Zwischenzeit in den Händen des alten Zarky." "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der sich für was anderes interessiert als seine Ruhe." "Oh, viele Menschen werden hier oft unterschätzt.", bemerkte Rickie augenzwinkernd. "Aber sag mal Mädchen, wie ist die Sache mit Reese und Nick ausgegangen?" lenkte er mich ab, bevor ich eine Frage stellen konnte. Ich setzte mich auf den Tresen. Meine Beine baumelten, während ich Rickie antwortete. "Eigentlich... ist die Sache gar nicht ausgegangen. Die Situation ist immer noch etwas unklar. Aber mir gefällt es so.", fügte ich rasch hinzu, als ich sah, wie er eine Bemerkung machen wollte. "Heißt das, du hast Reese immer noch nicht gesagt, wer der Vater ist?" "Nein, aber ich denke er ist selbst drauf gekommen. Von wem soll Raya sonst die blauen Augen und das schwarze Haar haben, wenn nicht von ihm?" "Und wie steht er zu euch?" Ich wand mich. Diese Fragen bereiteten mir nicht gerade Vergnügen. "Er ist ...nett." "Also schleicht er immer noch um euch herum und erdolcht Nick mit Blicken?" "Äh.." Das kam der Wahrheit relativ nahe. "Sie gehen sich vielmehr aus dem Weg. Nick ist übrigens richtig super.", fing ich an zu schwärmen. "Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der sich so liebevoll um ein Kind gekümmert hätte." "Der Junge hat was für dich übrig. Was sich dir schon lange gesagt habe.", fügte Rickie mahnend an. "Die Frage ist nur, willst du auch was von ihn?" Ich zuckte unbehaglich. "Arron, du kannst nicht ewig Status quo beibehalten. Irgend wann musst du dich entscheiden." "Ja, aber doch nicht jetzt.", sagte ich kläglich. "Dein Kind ist schon zwei Jahre alt und du weißt immer noch nicht, wen du als Vater willst?" Natürlich wusste ich das. "Doch, Nick!" "Aha. Und wen willst du für dich?" Kleinlaut flüsterte ich "Reese." "Und wo liegt dein Problem?" Erstaunt sah ich Rickie an "Aber dass geht doch nicht, das zwei Männer..." "Pah, du musst ja nicht mit beiden ins Bett steigen. Was hast du in den letzten Jahren eigentlich gemacht, wenn dein Katzengen wieder austickte?", entrüstet er sich. "Dich in einen dunklen Keller eingesperrt und die Ausgänge verbarrikadiert?" "So ähnlich." Das war tatsächlich die Standartlösung für alle weiblichen X5 geworden. Wir hatten einen eigenen Teil von Terminal City extra zu diesen Zwecken in einen Hochsicherheitstrakt verwandelt, der gleichzeitig auch große Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Isolierstation hatte. Es war nicht angenehm, dort in den dunklen Kammern mit einer eigenen Luftversorgung zu stecken, damit die Hormone nicht die ganze Stadt lahmlegen. Es war aber angenehmer als die Alternative. "Mädchen, ewig kannst du die Entscheidung nicht mehr hinauszögern. Sonst laufen dir nachher beide weg." "Ich weiß.", versetzt ich kläglich. Auch wenn weder Reese noch Nick etwas gesagt hatten, dass die Situation unerträglich geworden war, hatte ich gemerkt. Das war auch der Grund für meine Ausflug aufs Land. Ich wollte einen freien Kopf schaffen, um eine endgültige Entscheidung zu finden. Aber ginge das wirklich- zwei Männer, so wie Rickie das vorgeschlagen hatte? "Du kannst ja drüber nachdenken, Arron.", sagte er sanft, als er mein Gesicht bemerkte. "In der Zwischenzeit... hast du Lust auf einen Tee?"  
  
Und so saß ich wieder einmal draußen vor Rickies Wohnwagen und sah zu, wie meine Tochter die anderen Kindern beim Handballspiel fertig machte. "Sie hält sich zurück," bemerkte Rickie nachdenklich. "Ja, wir haben den Kindern beigebracht, ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbergen.", bemerkte ich bitter. "Ich wundere mich nur, wie es möglich ist, dass..." "Dass sie so sehr eine typische X5 ist und du nicht?", fragte Rickie lächelnd. "So ungefähr." Ehrlich gesagt geisterte mir eher das Wort Fehlschlag durch den Kopf. "Braucht sie eigentlich Tryptophan?" frage Rickie nachdenklich. "Nein. Woher weißt du das?" Die Tatsache, dass es sich tatsächlich herausgestellt hatte, dass meine Anfälle eine Form der Epilepsie und nicht eine Folge des Tryptophanmangels war, nagte immer noch an mir. Er ging nicht darauf ein. "Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, ..." er nippte gemütlich an seiner Tasse, "...dass du doch kein derartiger Fehlschlag bist?" "Wie meinst du das?" alarmiert sah ich ihn an. "Du bist die einzige, die kein Tryptophan braucht, richtig?" Ich nickte erstaunt. Das war das einzige, was mich den anderen überlegen machte. "Wäre es nicht möglich, dass du absichtlich so erschaffen wurdest?" "Absichtlich?" Mein Magen flatterte. Fragen über unsere Erschaffung gingen wir immer aus den Weg. Vor allem, da der einzige, der unseren Vater gekannt hatte, derjenige, der alle Fragen beantworten könnte, ein tölpelhafter Hundemann war. "Stell dir einfach mal vor, dass du nicht viel, nun sagen wir mal, befähigter bist als `normale' Menschen, wäre ein Teil deines Bauplans gewesen." "Aber wieso?" Verständnislos sah ich ihn an. "Was nützt einen ein Soldat, der die Einheit behindert und nicht besser, sondern eher schlechter als alle anderen ist? Wer sollte das gewollt haben?" "Frag eher, wer könnte davon gewußt haben.", konterte er. "Manticore wollte mich deswegen töten.", brachte ich aufgeregt hervor. Seine These war mir gar nicht angenehm. "Aber sie haben es nicht getan, oder?", fragend sah er mich an. "Weil ich einen Ziehvater hatte, der mir das Leben rette." "Vielleicht weil er eingeweiht war.", bemerkte Rickie trocken. "Eingeweiht, worin?" Meine Tochter war mittlerweile auf uns aufmerksam geworden, und schaute prüfend zu uns herüber. "Das zwei der weiblichen X5 etwas besonderes waren. Dass die eine vielleicht die perfekte DNA hatte und die andere..." "kompletten Schwachsinn in ihren Genen?", fauchte ich. Wer die mit der perfekten DNA war, wußte ich. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Max anders konzipiert worden war. Aber was hatte das mit mir zu tun? War ich sowas wie Gen- Abfall? "Beruhige dich, Arron. Sonst erzähle ich nicht weiter.", drohte er spielerisch. Murrend ließ ich mich wieder zurück in den Campingstuhl sinken. "Also, wir hatten angenommen, dass es beabsichtigt war, dass du keine herausragenden Fähigkeiten hast. Ist es dir je komisch vorgekommen, dass deine Tochter alle anderen Kinder überflügelt?" "Ja, aber ich dachte, das hätte sie von Reese.", knurrte ich. Es ist nicht gerade angenehm, wenn einer deiner besten Freunde deine empfindlichste Seite ans Tageslicht zerrt und dran rum reißt. "Oder von dir." Bevor ich was sagen konnte fuhr er schon fort: "Vielleicht sind deine Gene nur inaktiv und nicht fehlerhaft." "Aber wieso?" brachte ich hervor. "Vielleicht wegen ihr." Damit wies er auf Raya, die sich langsam immer mehr in unsere Nähe schlich. "Vielleicht war es beabsichtigt, dass bestimmte Fähigkeiten erst in der zweiten Generation zum Vorschein kommen." "Wieso das denn? Konnte man nicht schon in der ersten Generation die entsprechenden Veränderungen erzielen?" "Vielleicht. Aber wenn sie entdeckt würden, wäre das ganze Projekt gefährdet. Ich denke, .." er drehte gerade zu aufreizend gemütlich seine Tasse, während ich von Emotionen zerrissen wurde, "...das du sowas wie die Reserveeinheit warst, falls die zweite X5, mit den aktiven Genen, entdeckt und eliminiert werden würde." "Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr." Er seufzte. "Also nehmen wir mal rein fiktiv an, das Projekt Manticore wurde nur gestartet, mit dem Ziel, einen besonderen Menschen zu erschaffen." "Wofür?" unterbrach ich ihn. "Ist jetzt nicht wichtig, wir nehmen das Ganze ja nur an. Dieser Mensch ist also alles, wofür Manticore je existiert hat- da wäre es also dämlich, keine Sicherung einzubauen oder? Falls nämlich besagtes Subjekt entdeckt und beseitigt würde, hätte man noch den inaktiven Gensatz eines zweiten Subjektes, der sich durch Vererbung aktivieren würde. Natürlich..." , er füllte sich die Tasse auf. "...würde, wenn der Schwerpunkt auf der Vererbung liegt, kein Platz mehr in der entsprechenden Gensequenz sein, um irgendwelche besonderen Fähigkeiten beim Elternteiles herauszubilden. Ausser ein paar eher negative Tendenzen des Erbguts, aber das müsstest du ja aus Erfahrung wissen." Das Blut wich mir aus dem Gesicht. "Du meinst ... deshalb bin ich...so?" Meine Stimme krächzte. "Es wäre eine Möglichkeit. Und es würde auch erklären, wieso es zwei weibliche X5 sind, bei denen man die entsprechenden Erfolge erzielt hat. Bei einem männlichen Objekt wäre es schwer die Vererbung nachzuvollziehen." "Mein Ziehvater wußte davon?" "Dr. Christian Kasrimar war einer der ersten Mitarbeiter des Manticore Projekts." "Und deshalb hat Reese mich auch laufen lassen?" Ich war fassungslos. "Der junge Mann hat dich eher laufenlassen, weil er komplett in dich verliebt war.", versetzte Rickie. "Aber ich würde sagen, jemand in den oberen Etagen von Manticore wußte davon. Und gab den Befehl, nur solche zu verfolgen, die sich klar als X5 outen." Ich griff nach einer Tasse. Meine Hände zitterten. Rickie musste mir helfen, sie gerade zu halten und flößte mir vorsichtig den Tee ein. "Ruhig Kind. War wohl ein Schock für dich, wie?" Ich nickte verkrampft. "Es würde dir auch nicht helfen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass zusätzlich zu den weiblichen Genset ein männlicher geschaffen wurde, der genau kompatibel ist? Und als einziger besonders anfällig für deine Hormone?" Ich sah wieder vor mir, wie Nick zurückwich. Und in Reeses Augen jedesmal, wenn er mich ansah, mehr Gefühle als Intelligenz tobten. "Du meinst..." "... den passenden Partner, genetisch gesehen. Aber eher wahrscheinlich sowas wie ein Versuchsobjekt, da ja nie sicher war, wen die Natur zusammen führt.", versuchte er zu scherzen. "Aber... was wurde beabsichtigt? Was war so wertvoll, dass es in meinen Genen versteckt werden musste?" Rickie stand auf und streckte sich. "Keine Ahnung. Wie gesagt, dass Ganze war nur eine Theorie von mir." "Aber eine ziemlich heftige. Die hat bei mir eingeschlagen wie ne Bombe" murmelte ich. Mit zittrigen Beinen erhob ich mich. Es dauerte, aber nach ein paar Sekunden war ich mir sicher, nicht umzufallen. Raya kam angerannt. "Ich bin müde. Gehen wir nach Hause?" Ich sah Rickie an. "Wir wollten eigentlich noch bleiben." "Geh lieber zurück!" ermunterte er mich. "Du wirst wahrscheinlich schon erwartet." Benommen versuchte ich einen klaren Entschluss zu fassen. Hatte Manticore das tatsächlich uns angetan? Hatte es die Kontrolle über unsere Gefühle übernommen, nur um... ich schluckte. Sacht legte sich meine Hand auf Rayas dunklen Schopf. Nein, sie war es wert. Alles was Manticore verbockt hatte. Zu welchem Zweck auch immer. Rickie kniete sich vor ihr hin. "Du bist etwas ganz besonderes, weißt du das, Raya?" Die Kleine sah ihn ernst an. "Ja!", antwortet sie unbeeindruckt. Rickie richtet sich lachend auf. "Der Name paßt." "Welcher Name?", will ich verständnislos wissen. "Den, welchen du von Christian gekriegt und an ihr weiter gegeben hast." Reese Worte, vor so langer Zeit ausgesprochen, klangen mir wieder in den Ohren: `Den indischen Ausdruck für Sieg!' Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das hatte bestimmt nichts zu bedeuten. Rickie reichte mir zum Abschied die Hand. "Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Arron. Kommt mich bald besuchen." Er zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu : "Denk dran, Manticore beherrschte nur eure Gene. Nie eure Gefühle." Ich grinste zurück. "Alles klar. Wir sehn uns." Meine Tochter zerrte mich schon vom Platz in Richtung Jeep, den ich ausserhalb geparkt hatte, um die vertraute Strecke zu Fuß zu gehen. "Beeilen wir uns, ich will zurück zu Papa." "Dann wollen wir ihn nicht warten lassen." Kichernd liefen wir los in Richtung Auto. Sie war schneller als ich. Als ich mich keuchend hinter das Steuer verfrachtet hatte, fragte ich sie etwas. Und war freudig überrascht, wieviel mir ihr Kopfschütteln bedeutete. `Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn auch Reese mal zu uns kommt?'  
  
Auf den Platz hinter uns stand noch lange ein alter Mann und sah uns nach. Erst Jahre später erzählte mir Raya, dass er uns noch etwas hinterher geflüstert hätte. Ich vergaß es in den Wirren der Jahre, wo wir Transgenetischen uns einen Platz in der Welt erkämpften. Es gab viele Opfer und eins davon war Nick. Wir verloren ihn bei einem Bombenattentat auf einen unserer Kindergärten. Raya war damals fünf Jahre alt. Nick wollte sie abholen, weil Reese und ich gemeinsam den Tag verbringen wollten. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die meisten der Kinder zu retten. Von ihm selber fand man nur seine Leiche. Seitdem hängen Reese, Raya und ich noch enger aneinander. Rickie habe ich nie wiedergesehen. Erst jetzt verstehe ich seine letzten Worte. Und auch vieles andere, was seitdem passiert ist. Warum ich nicht weniger, sondern mehr bin, als die Techniker in Manticore erwartet hatten. Es war nicht viel, was er gesagt hatte, nur:  
  
"Fe' nostol, meine Tochter. Fe' nostol!"  
ENDE  
  
A/N: *Grr* ich hasse es, wenn eine meiner Storys zu Ende ist. Auch wenn diese ganz anders verlaufen ist, als ich geplant hatte. Das sollte ein langes Epos über Liebe, Verrat und ganz viel Manticore werden. Und was ist daraus geworden? ;-) Arron hat mir solange zugesetzt, bis ihre Version meine übertroffen hat. Danke an all die lieben Leute, welche mich die ganze Zeit so super unterstützt und aufgebaut haben. 


End file.
